


One shots w/ yours truly, Val.

by TheLovelySinner



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, But its ok yall i like happy endings just gonna make yall suffer a bit then make it happy, F/F, Fluff, Guys when I say angst I mean ANGST, Horror, I know the fandom is dead but cmon we need more Val fics guys, I suck at smut so uh lmao, One Shot Collection, Sassy Reader, Smut, Soft! Val, Some Humor, Trans Female Character, outlast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 35,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelySinner/pseuds/TheLovelySinner
Summary: One shots with Val
Relationships: Val (Outlast)/Reader
Comments: 64
Kudos: 41





	1. Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently hyper fixating on Val rn and because there is hardly any Val content and I love Val, well you can see where this is going. Figured, why not create more things for people who love Val! So the rest is history.
> 
> Idk if I'm good at smut lmao I tried but uh I also??Hope I got Val's character right?? I made her REALLY soft in this fic and ik shes like fuckin insane lmao but hey Soft! Val.

The wind whipped through your hair and the brisk air that followed settled on your skin. For once, Arizona wasn’t musky or hot; it was nice and cool. You propped your hands flat on the ground holding your upper body up. Your legs lounged on the blanket you had brought. The air smelled nice and clear, a little hint the perfume of flowers gave off. You took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Meditating has become your way of calming down, especially from the mines. Your ears snapped to the sound of twigs snapping and the grass crunching. “It’s about time you caught up,” you said ,”I was beginning to wonder where you were.” Val let out a chuckle at your words. She stood a few feet behind you. You could see the moonlight shining on her pale nude skin, the blonde halo of hair around her head. She was beautiful like this. An angel, of some sorts. You snorted at the irony. “You know you’re not supposed to leave the mines. Especially without me with you.” You hummed in acknowledgement, eyes drifting towards the trees. From here, you could barely make out a few heretics that accompanied her. 

“I see you brought some of your children with you.” Val’s face was stern, though, there was a ghost of a smile on her face. Val was infamous for her children and her protective nature. Anytime you tried to escape, or leave the murky, dusty mines, she would forbid you from leaving. This time though, you managed to sneak off. Fucking almost 24/7 really keeps you busy. “The New Testament is trying to push us back. It’s dangerous to go alone.” She was closer now, her breath ghosting on the back of your neck. You let out a snort. “True, but I needed out for a while. The mines are….exhausting.” Val hummed as she sat behind you. “I needed to…” Val brought you to her chest, the back of your head resting against her. Her arms embraced your bare stomach as her biceps warmed your bare breasts. “I needed to clear my head and reflect. Meditating is the thing that helps me do that.” Val’s chin rested atop your head. You glanced up at her. She looked deep in thought, holding to every word you said intently. Your hand drifted up to her cheek. “Hey Val?” She hummed in acknowledgement as she nuzzled into your hand. “The mines can get so...loud from all the…,” you trailed off not quite wanting to say it. Val chuckled as she saw your cheeks heat up.

“From the what,” she teased. You huffed, “ Don’t tease me Val you know what I mean.” She chuckled as her arms squeezed you tighter, almost as if she was protecting you from something. “It’s hard to think sometimes and as I do enjoy being with you, sometimes I just need to reflect and think…” Her grip loosened on her hold, her heart quickening and her breathing stopped.  _ Were you doing what she thought you were doing? Were you going to abandon her? She wouldn’t let you leave, she won’t let you leave her. She had to protect you from them she had to-  _ “Val!” She snapped as she looked down at you. “I’m not going to leave, Val, I promise. I love you. I just can’t think sometimes in the mines. Out here is more...peaceful.” The wind blew your hair causing it to tickle Val’s nose. “I love you more my little dove,” she finally said as she nuzzled into your neck. “Would you like to try meditating with me?” Val’s brows furrowed, her eyes holding a puzzling gaze. “Why,” she asked as her fingers stroked your stomach lightly. You giggled at the almost childlike innocence she had. Sure Val was….quite intense and lustful most of the time.. But in rare moments like these, you could see the old  Val start to surface. The Val before the chaos with Knoth and the orphans, before Murkoff caused mayhem to Temple Gate. The collected, cool, and calm Val. _The sane Val._

“Meditation helps clear the mind, it helps strengthen our spirit and our core. It helps us reflect on ourselves and the things around us.” Val stiffened under you. She didn’t want to relive through what she had done, what she had been through. You turned to look at her, holding her face between your hands. “Just try,  if it doesn’t help, that’s alright. But, I’ll be here with you every step of the way. I’m not leaving.” Your finger stroked her cheek as you gave her a soft smile. Val noticed your eyes glistening with love and warmth. There was patience. You were a goddess. She believed you were the first time she laid eyes on you running from Knoth and his men, but now she could see it even more. “Alright” she mused ,”I’ll try it.” You smiled, delighted, as you wriggled out of her grasp. You chuckled at the grunt of disbelief and the small pout on her lips. You patted the spot next to you, the moon outlining your finger in sheer white.

Val crawled over to the spot, her lithe and tall frame outshining your smaller, somewhat chubbier one. “Close your eyes.” Her eyes fluttered shut, her body tense. She felt your hand rest across her back. “Try not to be so tense honey. It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Val nodded. You had her, you were there to protect her. “Take a deep breath.” She inhaled, holding her breath as her eyes moved rapidly. “Exhale.” She let it out, the relief washing over her. “Now, do it again. Just concentrate on that. You’re safe Val. It’s just me.” As she repeated your instructions she felt the anxiety of losing you and the fear of The New Testament taking you away from her. The only sounds were your soft breathing and the crickets chirping. Val opened her eyes, calmness washing over her. “Better?” She hummed as if to say yes. You giggled as you rested your head on her shoulder. “It’s okay to take a break Val. It’s okay to step away from a little while and just...breath.” The words from your lips warmed her neck. You reached up and kissed her cheek. Your lips felt so soft, but they were a bit cold. “You’re cold dove,” she muttered.

You smiled, wrapping your arm around her waist. “It doesn’t matter to me. I’m enjoying this after all. Aren’t you?” “I am,” she started,” but you’re cold. I won’t let you get sick.” You shrugged, nestling into her. You thought of something, Val could tell by the smirk on your lips. “Care to warm me up then? Sense, you’re so keen on me being cold.” She snorted at your remark as she turned to you, pushing you softly on your back. Your back fell into the blanket and Val hung over you, her arms pushing her up above you, and her legs close to where you wanted it to be. “I’m not sure if you deserve to get what you want, after all, you did sneak out of the mines without my knowledge.” You pretended to be in thought. “Technically, I’m still in the borders of where I’m supposed to be. She chuckled at that, her face brought up into a smile. Val’s breath ghosted on your lips. You huffed, “I’ll kiss you myself I swear-” Her lips cut you off. Her tongue traced the bottom of your lips trying to grant access. Being the tease you are, you didn’t let Val in at all. She huffed, taking your bottom lip into her mouth sucking on it. You let out a whimper, granting her access for her tongue. Val’s tongue traced the front of your teeth and sucked your tongue. 

You let out a moan as her fingers trailed down to your tits, her long fingers slowly rubbing your right nipple. She chuckled, leaving your lips and relishing the wetness and the red puffiness they had turned into. “I really do love the way you whimper and moan my love,” she drawled in her lustful tone. Your cheeks turned red and you tried to cover your face. “Ah ah ah,” she said as she smacked your hands from your face. “Let me see your lovely face, my little dove.” You whimpered from the names she called you. People knew Val for being ruthless, especially when she fucked them. But you, you knew Val for her roughness and the sweetness she still has. “T-they’re not watching are they,” you sheepishly asked, gesturing towards the heretics in the trees. Val’s head hung low as she chuckled; stands of her short hair tickling between your tits. “Does it matter if they are,” she teased, her eyes crinkling as she smiled at you. You huffed averting your gaze, your cheeks turning pink. “Y-you know I don’t really like to be watched…” She chuckled at your statement. 

Val glanced up at the trees trying to  focus her blue icy gaze between the branches. “I don’t see them,” she said. “They’re probably keeping watch around the area. They know they don’t have the right to watch my little, sweet bird being given my love.” Cheeks reddening you huffed out, “Thank you.” Val giggled as she lowered her mouth to your nipple. “Now, where were we?” She smirked as she saw you try to shove your perfect tits in her face. “Patience love,” she crooned. Val kissed your neck, smirking once she found your sweet spot as you whimpered. Sucking on your neck and drinking up the moans you let out. She admired the pink and red marks she left on your neck. Trailing further, Val sucked and marked all over your soft tits. Once she kissed your nipple and sucked it into her mouth though, that’s when the real fun began. Your fingers raked through her hair, pulling and latching onto it for support. Val licked your nipple and gently sucked on it. Her right hand reached towards your left nipple. She pinched it while kissing your right nipple softly because of the over stimulation. You moaned, slightly pulling Val’s hair, causing her to moan around your nipple. “P-please,” you whimpered. Val’s mouth left your nipple with a  _ pop _ sound. It was a little pinker and sore from the stimulation. Her lips turned into a smirk, “Please what?” Your eyes refused to look at hers. “P-please just…..I want you…” Val’s smirk turned into a snarky grin. 

“You already have me.” You huffed,”You know what I mean.” She laughed; a teasing glint in her eyes. “I do, but I want to hear you say it.” Cheeks red you whispered, “Please...fuck me.” “There, was that so hard,” she said. You shot her a glare. Val just smiled as she shifted her face down to your skirt. She kissed the material over your crotch. The skirt you wore barely covered your ass and pussy, revealing most of your legs. You wore this courtesy from Val, of course. You let out a heavy breath and anticipated what was to come. She shifted your skirt down, laughing as you immediately lifted up to help her take it off. Torturously slow, Val pulled your skirt from your ankles revealing you bare in the moonlight. Val’s fingers slowly circled around your hole, as she spread your lips. You let out a moan as her tongue licked your pussy, most of her face in it. Val slowly stroked your cunt with her tongue, and her fingers slowly entered your hole. “Val,” you cried out, eyes wrenching shut. Her mouth hummed around your clit causing you to wrap your fingers tightly in her hair. 

Val’s fingers set a fast pace as she hit that oh so sweet spot making you cry out. Tears welled in your eyes threatening to fall.  _ ‘I’m almost there. Just one more-’ _ Val abruptly stopped, her eyes gleaming as she saw the sight before her. There you were on your back, the hickeys she left all over your tits, skin flushed , and sweat glistening. “Why’d you stop,” you whimpered out. “You were going to cum without me. You know the rules, angel.” Tears fell from your eyes. Val shushed you, bringing her cock to your quivering hole. “Don’t worry angel, I’m gonna take care of you,” she cooed. You cried out as her cock slowly entered you. Its girth wide and thick, stretching you out. She gave you a moment to get situated before she started to thrust. Slow, easy thrusts inside of you. You moaned, eyes puffy from your tears. Your legs hooked themselves around the back of her thighs. Val’s pace set to rough and fast, your tits bouncing from every thrust she gave. “Look at you. Your pretty tits bouncing with every thrust. My perfect angel being corrupted again. Leaving the mines without my knowledge or my permission. Then you try to cum, thinking I wouldn’t notice. Do you deserve to cum?” Her fast brutal pace made each and every thrust meet your g spot. All you could see was stars as she fucked you. Tears rushed down your face. “P-please Val, make me c-cum. I wanna cum so bad.” She chuckled as she wiped your tears away. “Cum for me, my love.” You arched your back, your body rigid and trembling as you came. Val kept on thrusting inside of you until she came. 

Her  lips crashed onto yours, forcing her tongue into your mouth. She pulled out, loving how her cum, and only hers, dribbled out of you. Your chest moved with every heavy breath you took. Both of you took the time to catch your breaths. “I guess I should sneak out more often huh,” you mused. Val snorted as she got up and reached out your hand to help you up. “Do that, and I won’t be so kind.” You chuckled as you grasped her hand and pulled yourself up. “You know you love me.” Val smiled wrapping her arm around you as she gave you your skirt. “Yes I do my dove, yes I do.”


	2. Until Death Do Us Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temple Gate but you're the chosen one God himself has sent down. You were the protector of the light and the assailant on sin and temptation in Temple Gate. You have sworn to protect the people and Knoth. This changes when you meet a certain Chief Deacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao so uh this takes place when shit hits the fan in Temple Gate. This is when Val betrays Knoth and runs away to the mines. I had to alter a lot of things from the lore so forgive me that its WAY innacurate, but I thought this was an interesting idea.
> 
> This literally took me two hours to write and two hours to edit lmao but I like how it turned out!

They were crazy. Absolutely bat shit insane. Something had stirred about in Temple Gate. Your mother and father had brought you up from this...group. Even with Knoth’s wishy washy teachings and his spouts of hatred, your parents had raised you differently.

You loved everyone, regardless of their beliefs. You believe love is love, man, women, women and women and so forth. Love was beautiful regardless of gender. Knoth had sensed your parents were straying from his and “God’s” work. So, they were taken away, never to be seen again. Knoth had taken a liking to you. For some reason, you could not tell, but at least you weren’t being persecuted or had a lot more rights than the average member. He claimed God himself told you you were an angel from heaven who had left to look after the people in Temple Gate. You assumed this was because of the sword incident, but hey who were you to complain. Free privileges and safety against Knoth’s bat shit crazy brain.

Your foot balanced itself on the boulder. There, the legendary sword was cast in the boulder. The legend spoke that whoever pulled it from God’s hands was the chosen one. They were to protect the sheep until they died. Grasping the hilt of the sword tightly you pulled with all your might. You groaned as the sword refused to budge. "C'mon stupid thing. " Your hands tightly gripped the Hilt of the sword. The muscles in your arms flexed as you tried to pull. Slowly, the sword started retreating from the rock. Your eyes widened at the realization: The sword is moving! You heaved as you yanked that sword from the boulders. Nothing. There was no divine light protruding from the clouds, no angels serenading. All there was is the sword in your hands. “It’s you.” You snapped back behind you. There, stood Marta. Anxiety coursed through your veins, your heart had lept itself into your throat. I’m so fucking dead. Marta fell to her knees as she started shouting with joy ,“She’s here! The chosen one is here!”

Summer turned to Fall in Temple Gate. The air was much cooler and the short,stubby bushes were turning orange. Farmers were getting ready for the Fall harvest. Knoth used Fall as an excuse to preach about the wickedness of sex. Knoth claimed some bullshit about sin harvesting your soul in the Fall if you fell into temptation. He mainly directed this sermon to the women of Temple Gate; ironic enough, you were a woman yourself, but because you were perceived as the chosen one, you didn’t have to listen to this tyrant. 

Everybody circled around you and Knoth. You all were in the middle of Temple gate and there you were, kneeling down to him. He declared you as the knight of Temple Gate, God’s chosen one. "You are to protect the people from sin , and from the reigns of Lucifer," he stated. You had to force yourself not to laugh during this so-called ceremony. Knoth and the people of Temple Gate were getting more insane by the minute.

You were to accompany Knoth and his chosen eye Marta around Temple Gate. Protecting them with your life, until your last dying breath. The sword you had pulled from the rock glistened in the sunlight. It was a reminder to everyone, that you were an agent of God and you were here to spread his light. The sword was silver engraved with runes written in Hebrew on the blade. It was beautiful. Even though you were the chosen one, the ceremony was… a bit much. Standing there with everyone’s attentive gaze and admiration. You were dressed in ceremonial robes, your head held up high as Knoth recited the ceremonial words. The sun was kissing the earth goodnight as the ceremony ended. Orange and purple hues painted the sky and the crickets church. Knoth motioned for you to follow him to the chapel "There is one last thing, " he said. 

Knoth stood beside Marta. Their body differences were amusing when they were together. Marta had handed you a bundle of what looked like to be a heap of cloth in her arms. It was light armor, used for stealthily striking down the sinners and enemies of God and Knoth. It was made from high tech cloth that Marta had designed herself. There was a mouth piece that covered your nose and mouth with the same material of the body. It was held together by the scarf around your neck. The fingerless gauntlets helped keep your grip and made fighting easier. It was a very nice and very cooling armor. In the middle of the chest piece was the symbol of Temple Gate. “Wear it with pride,” Knoth and Marta had told you. 

He was beautiful. His blue eyes were icy, but there was warmth and love in them. His short blonde hair draped perfectly across his high cheekbones. Yet, it was hard to tell if he was even a he. Knoth had told you he was, but the stranger's face quickly showed dismay at this. There was some femininity to his features. He could easily pass as a woman, but even then his body was a male physique. His facial features were a mix of both. The sharp and chisled chin and the long, beautiful nose. The stranger had plush lips. They looked incredibly soft.

“This is Val,” Knoth had told you. He had called you into the chapel without warning. You had feared for the worst until your eyes had lain upon the beautiful person in front of you. “He is the chief deacon.” You gave her a nod, hands clasped together in front of you. You weren’t much for words; your actions spoke them for you.

Val’s gaze held a pique of interest with the sword adorned on your back and the armor you were wearing. She could tell you held some high ranking in Temple Gate even though being a woman. Who were you that even Knoth held respect for you? “This is the chosen one; the one I had spoken earlier about.” Ah, so you were the one Knoth believed God had chosen to protect Temple Gate. Val’s eyes trailed down the sword you had. The engravings were in hebrew, and there was a jewel in the middle of the hilt. A ruby perhaps? “Your duties also carry to the Chief Deacon, Chosen one.” Chosen one. The new name everyone has now referred to you as. You almost rolled your eyes each time they called you that. You despised it. That's all everyone saw you as. On top of that, there was the high stress of Temple Gate's fate literally settled on your shoulders. You bowed before Knoth, signalling your agreeance and respect to his decision. You turned to Val, giving her a slight bow of the head. Satisfied, Knoth waved you off to your normal duties: Making sure Temple Gate was still up and running. Val watched your retreating form leave as Knoth went over the specifics and the duties of being Chief Deacon. She will most certainly keep you on her radar. 

You jogged trying to keep up with Val. Her tall, stature frame made her faster in stride. You had gotten close to her over the span of a couple months. Val confided in you about her pronouns. She was a she, although not biologically, she still was a female. Val was surprised (and flattered) when your eyes held no judgement. To you it didn't mean anything at all, just somebody being themselves. But to her, having someone see her as herself? Val was in shock. Your warm comforting smile had slain the anxiety in her. She was afraid even you would turn your back on her. But you didn't. You gave her a reassuring squeeze and had a happy grin on your face. You were loyal to the core. ' _I don't deserve you', Val thought._

Knoth had given you the task of keeping watch over Val as she took care of the orphans. Knoth was paranoid about people betraying Temple Gate and harming Val as she was occupied with the kids. You internally snorted when he told you this. Leave it to Knoth to be dramatic.

You had accompanied Val more than a dozen times now. Val mostly stayed inside of the Chapel preparing for the Sunday services and events. Then, she’d make sure the orphans’ health was up to date, and nurture them. Val was amazing with the kids. They would call her mommy or mother. The children loved Val; they would draw pictures for her and bring her rocks or flowers as a gift. You smiled at this; who would've guessed Val would be great with kids. She loved them and cared for them. She'd hold them in her arms and sing. Everyone knew she adored children and could actually work with them. You, not so much. You were only here to protect Val and kill anybody who threatened her well being. You and kids also just...never clicked. You chuckled as Val told a story of a monster trying to kill the prince. Every story she told she used faces and voices to portray the characters. It was cute. 

“Please don’t go mommy!” the children sobbed, once Val had to leave. They clung onto the dress Val wore. Her eyes had filled with sadness as she heard this. She knelt down to their level, giving them hugs. “Don’t worry my children, I’ll be back soon.” Your heart tugged as you watched the children’s tears run down their cheeks while having to let go of Val. She looked so heartbroken leaving the children, but the both of you left the orphanage, trudging on to the next task nonetheless.

The wind whipped your hair. Val sat beside you, propping herself up. The past couple of months had been preparing for the arrival and the execution of the antichrist, whatever that meant. This meant, you had more burdens and more jobs assigned. Being the chosen one, you had to stay by Knoth and Val at all times. You had to make sure there wasn’t a threat to either of them. On top of that, you had to keep track of Temple Gate and anything that threatened it. For once, you and Val got to take a break. A lunch break, if you wanna call it. Bread, cheeses, and wine had been brought with you.

“Can I ask you something,” Val asked, her piercing gaze cutting into your soul. You nodded, shifting your body towards hers. You were in a secluded area, safe from prying eyes and ears. “Is it true? You believe Knoth’s becoming corrupt.” You froze. You thought you had hid your doubts from everyone well enough. If Val had seen you straying, who’s to say Knoth hasn’t either. You nodded, your eyes boring into hers. If this is how you die, so be it. As long as you’re able to eat before you do. You could barely believe the look of relief that washed over Val. _‘She believes it too._ ’

The relief faded quickly and a somber look crossed over her features. She looked lost. “Knoth has tasked me with something..” she trailed off. You hummed in thought. “He wants me to...he wants me to slaughter the children.” Your eyes widened in shock, your disbelief showing even through the small cover you had on your face. There's no way he would say that..right?

“I don’t know what to do.” Val slightly jumped as she felt your hand grasp her right shoulder. You looked at her and gave a reassuring squeeze. Her eyes looked into yours. There was no hatred. No anger. There was reassurance and strength. Something she had difficulty feeling right now. Your bravery and resilience shone in your eyes. You wouldn’t judge her, whether or not she carried out the task. Val knew you wouldn’t betray her. But why?

“If Knoth gave you the task you know you should do it.” Val’s eyes widened as she heard your voice, ‘ _This is the first time she’s ever spoken to me.’ “_ You know that if Knoth tells you to do something you have to do it.” Val’s shoulders slightly dropped, her gaze wavering and her head hung low. “But” Val raised her head up, brows furrowing as she saw the determination in your eyes.

“But, I will be here to protect you and to support you in any way I can, Val. This isn’t right and this isn’t fair. This is not your fault.” Val had disbelief splattered onto her features. She was no longer the calm and calculated Val; she was the intimate Val, shining through the facade she carried on. Your eyes shone with determination and care. Was that love behind it too? Her eyes watered, threatening to spill the tears from her blue, beautiful eyes. Val felt arms wrap around her skinny frame as you pulled her to your chest. She started to sob in your chest as you rocked her gently. ‘What a weird sight’ you wondered. Val was much taller than you and yet here you were holding her. ‘ _I would do it again in a heartbeat.’_

Val sought you out for comfort after each time blood struck her hands. Nothing needed to be said, for the blood on her clothes and her cries told you enough: she did what she had to do.

There was a crash. You bolted up, your eyes still heavy with sleep. There was yelling coming from the sanctuary of the chapel. “Get him!” You froze. That was the voice of Papa Knoth. He sounded very angry, at the least. You sprung into action, bounding down the stairs. ‘ _The one time I fall asleep and something happens? Thanks God.’ As_ you skidded into the room, the reflection of Papa Knoth standing over dead members of The New Testament hit your eyes. Blood glistened from the moonlight shining through the windows. You had to remind yourself not to hurl at the fucked up state of corpses laying strewn across the chapel floor. You bounded past Knoth slipping out into the darkness. _Oh Val, what have you done?_

As you kept running you saw Val in the distance. Your ribs ached begging for you to relentlessly stop chasing Val. The moon shone onto her blonde hair, her skin glistening white. “Val!” you called out. She immediately looked back and snapped her piercing gaze towards you. You were heaving by the time you caught up with her, ‘ _damn she’s fast.’_ Your heart pounded through your veins, your lungs hurting and your teeth ached from the cold. “Are you here to kill me? Take my life for what I’ve done, chosen one?”

Your teeth gritted at the name she referred to you as. She knew you hated being called that. Your eyes sent a glare her way, your arms crossing over your chest. “You know I can’t do that.” Val’s brows drew downwards, her eyes narrowing. “What are you doing here then.” Chin jutted out in her direction, you said the words before you could even think carefully first,”I’m coming with you.” She shook her head, eyes filled with sadness. “You can’t do that my love. You know what will happen if you do.” You snarled at her, your brows drawn in anger. “I’m coming with you whether you like it or not Val. I swore to protect you. I will die doing so. Nothing will hurt you while I still take each breath I breathe. "

“You made an oath to Knoth. You can’t betray him.” “You’re an actual dumbass, Val.” you pulled down the cloth that covered your mouth and nose." That's mmphh” You crashed your lips onto hers, clutching her robes for balance as you stood on your tippy toes to reach. Val’s arms snaked around your waist, pulling you closer to her. You let out a whimper as her teeth nibbled your lip. “Find them!” The sound of footsteps getting closer snapped you both back to reality. You grasped her wrist tightly with your left arm. “We have to go Val, we can’t stay here.” She nodded, “Take me to the mines.” 

Your grip on Val’s wrist was deathly. Your right arm held your stomach from the nasty wound one of Knoth’s members gave you along the way to the mines. Val kept up with your fast pace, your hand being the only reassurance she had. Val’s boot hit a hole hidden in the grass, causing her to tumble and loose your hand. You quickly looked behind you as soon as you felt the loss of her wrist from your hand. “Val,” you cried out. “This is all my fault. I’ve failed them.” Tears sprung in your eyes at Val’s declaration. “No Val, you did what must be done. This isn’t your fault.” “Can’t you see,” her voice dropped to a whisper , “I killed them. I caused pain to them. They just wanted a mother. I’m a monster.I swore to protect them I-” “Val.” Her eyes snapped up to yours. You knelt down to her, grunting at the pain from your wound.

Your fingers stroked her cheek and you pressed your lips to her tears. “Knoth did this. Not you. You are not a monster. If you hadn’t set them free, they would have been through so much worse. You did the right thing.” Val was in disbelief. The person who loved her didn’t see her as a monster. The sound of twigs snapping caused you to turn around. You snapped up, your sword drawn into your right hand. Three of Knoth’s followers had twisted smiles as they were starting to catch up. Your left hand curled itself around your side.

“Save yourself!” Val cried, trying to pull your arm and move you behind her. You shook your head stubbornly. “I made an oath Val. I made an oath to you the day we met. I am protecting you until the last breath I take. I love you Val.” Val sniffled, shaking her head rapidly. “No no, this can’t be!” You grimaced, lips pulled into a tight smile. “You’re injured.” You let out a chuckle. “Run Val. Run.” You went into a battle stance, your brows drawn, and your eyes shining with pure rage. The leader of the small group of three, ran towards you, weapon drawn. Easily deflecting his attack, you forcefully pushed him onto the ground. You sunk your blade into his chest, the squelching sound ringing in your ears.

You withdrew your precious sword from the scum’s body; you focused on the two people left closing in. Val watched in horror as one of them grazed your lips. You cried out in pain as their blade slashed across your lips. Their blade drug itself down to your collarbone. 'That's gonna leave a nasty mark'. Kicking them in the balls, they toppled over giving you access to their head. You cut their head clean off. It rolled from their neck and in front of their comerade’s feet. You smirked at the fear stricken face that left them defenseless. You struck your sword through their body, the groan leaving their lips as death overtook them.

Your limbs screamed and your wounds flashed with pain. Your sword clattered onto the ground as you sunk down. Val screamed your name and carefully pulled your head into his lap. “T-take my sword Val.” she shook her head as tears fell down her face. “I can’t.” “Yes y-you can, Val. It will protect you.” She let out a sob, tears glistening in the moonlight. “No no no, you’re not going to die. You’re going to live and it’ll be us together.” You brought your hand up to her cheek;the blood from your hand leaving a mark on her cheek. It looked black from the moon's rays.

“Val, you have to be strong. You have to protect yourself. I can’t go on.” “NO,” she cried out, cradling your head to her neck. “I can heal you I can-” “Val,” you interrupted, “I’m a goner. I’m going to die.” Blood spilled out of your mouth as you coughed. “I-i can save you.” A sad smile stretched across your lips. “It’s okay V-val. I’ll always be here.” Black spots started to fill your vision. “Don’t go, stay here.” Val’s voice sounded so far. “I l-love you Val.” “Don’t leave me h-here, p-please,” she sobbed out. You fell limp on Val’s arms; you were unresponsive.

Val's throat ripped out a blood curdling scream. Her tall slim frame fell over yours, her body wracking with sobs. She couldn’t breathe; her lungs were burning and pleading for air. A sound filled her ears. Val shot up. There, in front of her, was a glowing light. It danced around your body, filling itself into you. “W-what is,” she started. Val watched the glowing light slowly start to close your wounds. Something was healing you.

She looked down to her chest: it was coming from her! You laid there unresponsive as the warmth flooded into you. For what felt like hours, your eyes started to flutter open. “You’re alive,” she exclaimed. Your gaze settled onto Val. “How? You were just dead.” You chuckled at the childlike innocence in Val. Tears blurred your vision of her, joy overcoming the both of you. Val leant down, locking your lips with hers. It was sloppy and messy ,but you both didn’t care. You had each other again.

As the both of you reached the bottom of the mines, you finally rested. “When will they be coming,” you asked. Val shrugged, “The people who are on my side will know to come here. It just depends on when.” You hummed, resting your head on her shoulder. “You already have one of them.” She smiled, pulling your body into her side. “Yes I do, don’t I?” Val grasped your face in her hands. Her soft lips kissed you tenderly almost as if she were afraid you’d break if she were too rough. The torchlight in the mines cast light onto the rocks around you both. “I love you,” she whispered as she pulled away. You nuzzled into her hands and smiled. “I love you too, Val.”


	3. Temple Gate Coffee (Coffee shop AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make your way into the city for a coffee and stop at a coffee shop you haven't been to before. Here you encounter a very cute barista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shop AU with our favorite barista Val! This is very cheesy I know, but hey cheesy can be good. We are rolling out these fics pretty well and I hope you enjoy them.

You shivered as you stepped outside of your apartment. The sky was a bright gray and the air gave you a cold welcoming embrace. The sky seemed to be mourning from a loss. You shivered, instinctively hugging yourself to prevent your body heat from getting slaughtered by the cold. Your feet hit the pavement as you made your way to find a coffee shop before you went into work. The streets were crowded as you strolled among the city. All sorts of colours and hues from peoples’ clothes, and the sounds of drivers pounding their horns while flipping people off rang in your ears.  _ ‘Everyone’s cheery as ever,’  _ you mused. Finally, you reached a quaint little coffee shop. A sign hung from the awning on the building, it read: Temple Gate Coffee. “What a weird name,” you muttered. As you entered the warmth of the heaters hit your face. Your poor nose had been bitten by the cold. You sighed in relief as your hands could finally get warm. The coffee shop had plants hung from the ceilings and bean bags strewed about the ground. 

The soft creme colour walls blended in nicely with the soft yellow lighting. There was a chalkboard menu plastered onto the back of the wall where the registers and lanes sat. The prices and products were written with different, but pleasing fonts and colours on the board. It was very cute and the atmosphere had a certain vibe of laid backness. Fresh coffee and the smell of freshly made pastries quickly filled your nose. You almost groaned at the smell; it was crowded in the shop, which wasn’t unusual. It was pretty early in the morning and the city was bustling about trying to get their coffee fix and leave. Two lanes were open and both were pretty busy. The first lane had a very intimidating looking girl behind the register; her long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her face and the aura she gave off was a “don’t fuck with me vibe.” The decor in this place was very comfortable, and everything did look delicious, even with the black haired girl’s terrifying energy radiating off of her. You hopped into the second lane deciding not to get murdered today, no thank you. 

Your gaze was cut off from the people in front of you that you couldn’t see who was working the second register. Your tippy toes ached from stretching your neck to sneak a peek.  _ ‘Hopefully they won’t be as terrifying as the other girl.’  _ You clutched your bag nervously as you scanned the menu. There were a lot of weirdly named drinks for instance,  **The Heretic.** It was written in bold letters and an odd font.  _ ‘What kind of coffee place is this?’  _ “Next,” the cashier called out. Your gaze landed on the cute person working at the register in front of you. Their very short blonde hair was tucked behind their visor, and a red apron hung around their very long, pale neck. Their eyes were a very light blue. God their facial structure was to die for with the high cheekbones and chisled chin. You weren’t able to tell if they were a she or a he, for their features were  androgynous.  Unlike their co-worker, this cashier had a smile that graced their full lips.  _ ‘I’m glad I switched lanes.’  _ You glanced at the name tag that read: Val. A voice filled your ears but it sounded muddled and distant. 

Your eyes snapped up to the cute cashier. “I-I’m sorry?” Val’s lips pulled up into an amused smile. “What can I get you?” God, the cashier’s voice was fucking perfect. Their voice was almost like a purr wrapped in velvet. It was so silky, so smooth. Your cheeks flushed as you realized you’d been staring at Val. They let out a chuckle and their eyes crinkled.  _ ‘It’s not fair how perfect they are. Even their laugh is great.’  _ You shook your head at the thought.  _ ‘Focus, we need to focus.’ _ “Uh,” you started eyes scanning over the menu once more , “C-can I get an iced latte,” you asked.  _ ‘Stupid, why are we so nervous.’  _ You wiped your clammy palms on your skirt. Val punched the order with their black painted index finger, the light of the tablet they used reflecting onto their skin. “You got it, will that be all?” You nodded as you opened your purse to grab your wallet. “Alrighty, that’ll be $4.53 sugar,” Val purred.  _ ‘They just called me sugar.’  _ You realized and you felt your cheeks become warmer. The cashier chuckled at this and took the change you handed them. You hurried to sit down so you could wallow in misery at your awkwardness. There was one problem, though:  _ you forgot your receipt. _

  
  


Once you had sat down, Val realized you hadn't taken your receipt. Her lips quirked up in a smirk as she got an idea. “Val,” Marta snapped as she whizzed behind the counter as she set a face pace getting orders finished. Val rolled her eyes before she turned to her manager. “Yea?” “Stop flirting with customers and start working on orders.” Val snickered at this, “Can you blame me Marta, she’s cute.” Marta snorted as she bagged up a sweet pastry for one of her customers. “You can get her number once you finish her order, now go.” Val smirked as her painted fingers grasped the plastic cup. “You got it boss,” she said as she sarcastically saluted her best friend. Marta just rolled her eyes in response and continued finishing orders at a rapid pace.

  
  
Your hand rested on your cheek as you cringed about the interaction you had with the barista. “I can’t believe I fucking stuttered,” you said aloud.  _ ‘I actually hate myself.’  _ “Here you go,” a voice said as the person slideled your drink towards you. You shot up from being interrupted while you were sulking. The cute barista, Val, had an amused smile plastered on their face.  _ ‘If there's a god pleas _ e  _ strike me down right now.’  _ “T-thank you,” you stuttered out. You wanted to facepalm so badly. Val gave you a smile and winked. They rummaged into their apron pocket and handed  you a piece of paper. “You forgot your receipt,” they said.  _ ‘As if this couldn’t get any worse.’  _ “Thank you, Val.” “Sure thing hun,” the barista said and left after sliding your receipt on the table, and left to get back to their position. You sighed and cursed yourself for being so awkward. “Not like I had a chance anyway.” You sipped on your straw when something caught the corner of your eye. There,sprawled on the receipt, was black ink from a marker. It read _ :Call me! xoxo - Val.  _ Beneath it, there was a number. 

Unbeknownst to you, Val watched as you read the receipt. Marta, too, watched you over Val’s shoulder. Val almost rejoiced with glee as she saw your grin and chuckled at the blush on your cheeks from reading the receipt. Once you left, Marta gave Val a high five and asked, “Are you gonna go on a date?” Val snorted as Marta’s grilling; sure, Marta looked pretty intimidating and gave off the vibe she didn’t care about anyone or anything, but she was very protective and loving once you got to know her. Val snorted at Marta as she rung up the next order, the rush had died down and it was starting to get slow. “If she calls.” Marta gave Val an assuring squeeze on her shoulder, “Sure she will, I know it. She couldn’t stop staring at you anyway.” “What if she’s straight?” Marta chuckled, “Val, there’s no way she’s straight. Bi at the very least.” “You know this...how?” Marta’s lips pulled into a big grin as she wiped down the counters with a cloth and spray.

__ “There was a pride pin on her bag.” Val’s smile was so big it stretched across her face. Marta chuckled at her stricken best friend. “I really hope she calls Marta!” Marta just giggled and shook her head. “Marta! Val!” They both snapped up as they heard their names. Their boss, Knoth, had a fat cigar dangling from his lips. The door stood ajar from the back, where his office resided. He stood there with a scowl on his face. Imagine seeing an Italian mob boss, this is the aesthetic he revolved himself around . He had the whole suit and everything; his hair was greasy as hell too. “Stop screwing around and get to work!” Even with Val’s dick boss being his usual dick self, this didn’t put down her mood. “Ya boss,” Val snarkily replied, causing Marta to smack her arm. Knoth just shot Val a glare and a warning to “Watch her tone.” He grumbled as he went back to his office as he shut his door. Val sniggered at her boss’s behaviour.  _ Ding! _ Val’s eyes snapped to her phone next to her on the counter. There, lighting up the phone, was a text from you. Val broke into a grin as she grabbed her phone. Marta looked at her phone over her shoulder and smirked at Val’s happy mood. For the rest of Val’s shift, she was cheery and not because of her retail job. 


	4. Birthday Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your birthday! But this time, you get to celebrate with Val! (Modern au)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this because it's my actual birthday today (the day I post this)! I wrote this one shot because who wouldn't want to spend their birthday with Val?

Your eyes opened to the left side of the bed; it was empty. The sunlight streamed through the blinds and it casted shadows on the walls. The empty spot had the blanket peeled back and the grooves from your lover’s body still embedded on her side of the bed. Faintly, you could hear the sound of humming outside of the both of your bedroom. The sound of sizzling bacon made you conclude that she was just cooking. 

You sat up and yawned, your bare chest being exposed to the cold as the blanket pulled around your lap. You let out a groan as you stretched your arms. Rubbing your eyes you dragged yourself out of bed and went into the bathroom. After brushing your teeth and washing your face, you gave one last look in the mirror and left.

  
  


As you closed the bedroom door shut the smell of bacon and waffles wafted through the air. You could hear the humming more clearly from the kitchen. You let out a sigh and quickly bounded down the stairs. There, you saw a sight you didn’t expect to see. Your girlfriend Val stood there whisking batter in a bowl. A totally normal occurrence but that changed once you saw what she was wearing. Or what she  _ wasn’t _ wearing for that matter. 

There stood Val in all of her glory in nothing but an apron that said “Kiss the cook.” You snorted at this, causing her to turn around. Her eyes brightened as she saw you and she gave you a big smile. “Mind turning around one more time, but slower?” you joked. Val laughed at this as she set the bowl down on the counter. “Have to kiss the cook first before you do,” she replied with a wink.

You snickered as you went past the kitchen table and into the kitchen. On the stove was bacon being cooked up in a pan and the waffle maker plugged into the outlet. You clutched the apron Val wore and you kissed her while pulling her down closer to your level. Val made a surprised noise at this. Her hands went through your hair as her fingers cradled your head. Val’s full lips were very soft and her nose brushed against yours. Your lungs screamed for air as you pulled back. 

“Happy birthday my love,” she said. You smiled at her, although it looked a little sad. Val’s brows furrowed as she saw this. Why did you look sad on your birthday? “What’s got you so sad?” she asked as she pulled you into an embrace. Your answer was muffled by her chest. “Sorry,” she chuckled as she pulled back a bit. Your gaze locked with hers; there was concern in your girlfriend’s eyes. “I-it’s really nothing,” you mumbled. Val shook her head, “ It’s clearly something but I won’t make you tell me.” 

You gave her a small smile. “Birthdays are just…” you started. Her arms squeezed you tighter for reassurance. “Birthdays are really hard.” Val felt a pang of guilt strike in her heart. “I’m sorry angel I didn’t realize-” “No! No it’s okay Val. You didn’t know! I never told you anyways and you’re just making me a nice breakfast!” You leaned up and kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand.

“I’ve had terrible birthdays all my life and it’s just kind of hard to be happy about them. I kinda forgot about it, honestly.” Her eyes widened in shock as she heard this.  _ You forgot your own birthday?  _ The smell of bacon hit her nose and she realized the food was still cooking. “Hold that thought babe,” she flipped the bacon and drizzled more batter into the waffle maker. You smiled at her determination and love. Here your girlfriend was making you an amazing breakfast with no complaints.  _ ‘I deserve so much better.’  _

After getting the bacon finished Val turned to you. “A-anyways,” you started. You could feel your hands palm up with sweat and the anxiety through your veins. “Hey,” Val cooed as she made her way towards you. She had to bend down a little bit so she could hold your face between her hands. “You don’t have to tell me.” You let out a sniffle at her kind words. “I-im just not u-used to this..e-especially on my birthday, I don’t deserve it.” Val’s eyes filled with sadness at your words. “Yes you do my love.” 

You shook your head. You continued, “My mother never really..cared about my birthday. She’d always find some way to ruin it. I r-remember once she locked herself in her room until my dad came home from work. She was upset with one of my sisters and….I was alone on my birthday that day. She would also call me u-ungrateful because I cried a lot on my birthdays. When I told her why s-she just belittled me for it.” You let out a sad chuckle as you remembered your shitty past birthdays. Val’s heart tugged with sadness. 

You had mentioned about your shitty parents here and there, but only made small comments, and refused to talk about them at all. “I’m sorry princess. You didn’t deserve to go through that. Let’s make this one a good one and good ones many more to come. C’mon some of the waffles are already done and the bacon is too! Let’s get you something to eat.” You nodded and she handed you a plate. 

Her eyes settled onto the bowl of waffle batter sitting on a counter. A mischievous smirk grew on her face as an idea filled her head. Val dipped her finger in the batter and called your name. “Hm?” you looked up as you started filling your plate with bacon and chocolate chip waffles. As soon as you turned in her direction she swiped batter onto your nose. “Hey! That’s cold!” Val threw her head as she let out a loud laugh. “It looks cute on you.” she teased. 

You scrunched your nose as you dipped your fingers and slabbed some on her cheek. The laughter and teasing stopped as soon as she felt your cold fingers swatch batter onto her cheek. You stood there, frozen, scared that you made her angry. Val let out a dark chuckle, her eyes holding an evil glint. Oh she wasn't angry; she was  _ scheming. _

“Val, whatever you’re thinking- Don’t.” Val ignored your protests as she stuck all of her fingers in the bowl. When she pulled them out they were COVERED in batter. “V-val I swear to God if you-” you let out a shriek as she covered a good portion of your stomach in batter. “Oh it is so on!” You put your hand into the bowl and flung the batter onto her lips and left cheek. The smug look that crossed Val’s face made you bolt for it.

She wiped the batter from her lips with an evil smile. You knew by that look you would be bathed in waffle batter by the end of her shenanigans. “Shouldn’t we save the batter to make more?!” you yelled behind you as she chased you around the house. “It’s fair game now sugar,” she replied in a sing-song voice. You dashed into the living room and through the kitchen in the other entrance that connected from the other side of the living room. Val was hot on your trail; her height really gave her the upper hand to catch up to you in long strides. You stood frozen for a second debating where to go when you felt arms snake around your waist. 

“Wrong move darling,” a voice purred into your ear. Val’s lips kissed down from your jaw and trailed down your neck. You let out a sigh as you tilted your neck to give her better access. Her lips kissed your ear and then started suckling lightly on it at the bottom. You let out a breathy moan. “We should eat, love.” You nodded even though you wanted to continue. “What do we do about the batter stuck to us?” Val chuckled as she pretended to think. “Well first, how about after breakfast, we take a shower.” You grinned as you shifted in her arms to give her a kiss. “That sounds like a great idea.”


	5. The Rabbit and the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates are shown with marks or tattoos. The mark of one soulmate and the other mark on their partner are different but yet the same. The marks correspond with one another even with the difference between them. At some point in both of their lives, they start to have dreams about one another. Although some of these dreams, are visions. Visions of the past showing the past lives these soulmates had once shared together. They are bound together for eternity; in this life and the very next. A burning sensation can be felt in the area the mark is on, but once a soulmate comes into close contact with the other, the colour that represents their mate protrudes an aura around it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU! I made mine a little different from the usual ones like you see colours once you meet them or you both had matching marks or tattoos (whatever you wanna call it). I hope you guys can kind of understand where I'm going with this one but at the end of this note I'll make a little cheat sheet so hopefully it won't be too confusing. I didn't wanna copy the soulmate au entirely I wanted to make it a little different and hopefully I did! If not oh well lmao but I looked further into Val's character for this one and I hope I got it it right or it's closer to her character! She's a little difficult to write about because of the little information Red Barrels gives us but nonetheless, I tried. Hope you guys enjoy this one! I think this one is one of my favs.
> 
> Cheat sheet:
> 
> The Bunny- Anytime Val refers to a rabbit or bunny and/or she is talking to one, that is actually you the reader! You are the bunny. Val is just refering to you as that for setting the roles of the soul marks in place.
> 
> The Wolf- Anytime the wolf is mentioned or is spoken to, that is Val! Same as you, the reader but instead she is the wolf.
> 
> In case anybody is wondering, I was writing the draft thinking about what kind of soul marks Val would have if she were to have any. I was thinking an upside crucifix is too cheesy and then it hit me: A wolf! Val reminds me of a wolf; she stalks her prey and eats them up. When you play the game, you are the rabbit. All Blake does is run away frightened, and he hides. Sorry for the long note and the long summary, I just have to talk about this. I'm very proud of myself for this one!

_ The field looked dead. The grass was a brown yellow and if you touched it your hands would become irritated by the dryness of it. Trees surrounded the field and the sound of birds chirping sang into the evening. Val was alone. She searched for another soul but there wasn’t one in sight. The world around her looked bleak almost, dead, devoid of anything and everything. “You’re not supposed to be here.” Val’s head snapped at the sound of a voice. There stood a girl to Val’s far right. There was an aura of colour surrounding her and the smell of vanilla bounced off of her. “Where are we?” Val asked. Val couldn’t make out the face; it was too blurry to recognize. “We’re somewhere other than home,” she replied cryptically. Val’s brows furrowed as her long gray dress fluttered in the wind. “It’s time to wake up Val. They need you.”  _

Val shot up from her bed. Heavy breaths left her chest and sweat ran down her brow. The moon’s rays streamed through her window and it illuminated the mark on her left wrist. The black ink on her wrist formed a mark of a bunny. It was all black, but what was eerie about it was how human it looked. It’s features twisted with fear almost as if a wolf had found it. Her wrist pulsed underneath the tattoo and she let out an exhale of worry. “What danger have you gotten yourself into,bunny?”

  
  


Val was afraid. Temple Gate has been on edge and Knoth is spouting about the world’s end. He’s claiming God giving him visions about how the antichrist is going to arrive. Something about Knoth’s gaze when he looked at the children was predatory. Val didn’t see any sexual interest in his gaze, but something else. She couldn’t put her finger on it. There was something dark swirling in his eyes almost if he was about to pounce. Whatever Knoth was planning no doubt it would end bloody. The rabbit’s warning rang in her ear. “I cannot let the children be in harm's way.” 

  
  


The first child had died. Val was in shock as she saw the blood drip from Knoth’s hands. “This is a sacrifice to open the gate of Heaven,” Knoth said. Grief hit Val’s heart as she saw the child’s lifeless body shed beneath Knoth’s feet. Rage flooded through her veins and her eyes filled with a burning white. The image was ingrained in her head for eternity; the child’s eyes once filled with life were nothing now than a hallowed husk. Knoth had spoken of his delusions. In order for the gate to Heaven to open its beautiful, shining gates, sin must be wiped out from Temple Gate. “They’re  _ just children!” _ Val wanted to scream, but the words caught up in her throat. She couldn’t show her doubts or the rest of the children would continue to suffer. 

  
  


_ The sunlight streamed through the big windows casting light onto her. The bunny perched herself on the seat beneath it as she looked outside. She wore a peasant's dress and her hair pinned behind her head. Her gaze settled onto Val when she heard Val’s boots clicking the floor. She wore very intricate garments, the trousers hugging her tightly, and her top embedded with her  _ _ family crest. “You came.” Val stopped in front of her, crossing her arms. “Your letter seemed urgent, of course I did.” A smile graced the rabbit’s lips; then it dropped and sadness filled her eyes. “What’s the matter, rabbit,” Val asked softly. The spot next to you on the cushion seat of the window sunk as she sat down. Val grasped her hands with her rabbit’s and she looked at the mark on her arm. It was her mark; the wolf. “It’s quite hard to believe we’re soulmates sometimes, Val.” she said softly. Val called your name and once you looked at her there was softness in her eyes. “Even though I am a son’s lord it does not mean anything. There’s something you’re not telling me.” The rabbit let out a bitter laugh, “You know me too well wolf.” “It’s odd when you call me that.” A chuckle escaped Val’s soulmate, “Yet, you refer to me as bunny or rabbit every time you see me.” Val laughed; the kind of laugh where your eyes crinkle and your lips are in a grin. Once her laughter quieted Val asked, “What was it you were going to tell me?” The rabbit's eyes dropped and refused to look the wolf in the eyes. “I’-Im going to die, Val.” _

Val rubbed her head with her hands and sank her fingers into her short blonde hair. “These visions and dreams are becoming more frequent now.” A sigh escaped her lips and she rubbed her temples.  _ ‘It was a vision,’  _ the voice whispered to her.  _ ‘It was a time in another life.’ _

_  
  
_

Val’s muffled sobs filled the room. Her tiny house was dark and there was a deafening silence besides her cries. More children had begun to suffer at the hands of Knoth. Marta had been slaying people of Temple Gate who were filled with doubt about Eziekel. There was a calming presence beside her. It was filled with love but there was a sadness underlying it. There was nobody there with her, but there was  _ something _ there. The dream she had woken up in a sweat was filled with cries and screams of children and their souls leaving their eyes. Even through the anger and the grief, there was still something with her, comforting her. Doubts of Knoth and his words screamed in Val’s head. Although, there was another voice. It whispered to her about the antichrist.  _ ‘Blood shed and vengeance. Blood shed and vengeance. Chaos and destruction.’  _

_  
  
_

_ The smell of sex and the taste of blood filled the air. Pale, milky, smooth skin on top of yours and under it. The black ink on both of your wrists; the wolf and the rabbit. Two different sides but one could not live without the other. The colour of red; roses, bed sheets, blood, lips. Black hoods and upside down crucifixes. Black painted nails and the smell of rain. The twigs protruding from heads in a style of a crown and the feeling of cool mud spread across your skin. The sound of moans and grunts followed by the ecstasy of release. A black lacy veil covered the person’s face who was on top of you. Tears left your eyes as you pleaded them and cried for that sweet release. Their black painted nails grabbed your throat as they slammed into you. “Hush now my sweet little bunny, I’ve got you.” _

__

You woke up to the sound of fire crackling. You bolted up as you found the remains and scraps of the helicopter you were just in a few minutes ago; or so you thought. A sharp seething pain pounded your head causing you to groan out. The dizzy vision didn’t help with your situation either. You called out the pilot’s name and your work partner. Silence. All that could be heard was the angry rage of the fire. “I have to find them and we have to get out of here.” There, you noticed a bag that had it’s continents strewed across the sharp rocky floor of the earth.  _ ‘That’s the pilot’s bag. God, what happened to them.’  _ You slung the messenger bag over your shoulder and set a fast pace. It was completely dark; the only light source you had was the shitty camera in your hands. You almost screamed as you came across your pilot. His corpse was staked to a pike and he was skinned. “What the fuck!” Panic struck through your veins and your adrenaline was coursing. You stood there frozen like a rabbit. The sound of something crunching made you snap out of fear and run.

__

You _ cowered and trembled with fear. You choked on a sob and tried to swallow the lump in your throat. “Kill the rabbit!” the townspeople cried. “Shed the bunny’s blood!” A rope hung twisted your neck,the fibers rough on the skin. You looked out into the crowd. The townspeople were filled with hatred, their hearts filled with darkness. They could not understand love besides a man and a woman. You scanned out into the crowd to look for your lover: the wolf. You couldn’t find a set of blonde hair or a piercing blue gaze. “She’s not here,” you muttered. The executioner declared your crimes in a loud booming voice. “She has committed treason against our people! The love for a woman! And yet, the love for a man! Sin will not be permitted and nor will the temptations of the devil!” “You’re wrong!” A voice cried out from the crowd. All gazes snapped up and widened as they settled their sights on the richest lord’s son of the town. “Val,” you whispered. “I order you to let her go.” Panic ran through your veins. You tried to move towards her but the rope around your neck pulled you, stopping you from reaching out to her. ‘I can’t hold her one last time.’ “Val, don’t do this;they’ll get you too.” The whispers of the townspeople filled the air and the executioner stood there frozen to the spot. “If you won’t let her go, put me up there with her,” Val shouted. “My lord, forgive me, but you do not have that power.” Tears filled your eyes as you looked at Val one last time. “Goodbye Val,” you whispered, “I love you.” A blood curdling scream ripped Val’s throat as the sound of the level pulling and the snap of your neck rang in her ears. _

_  
  
  
  
_ You groaned as you lifted yourself up from the rough ground. Blood dribbled down your left arm. The bat shit Christians had been chasing you for what felt like hours. You used your body to slam and smash through the glass of the chapel. You tumbled before you hit the ground to break your fall. There were cuts over your cheeks and your arms. In the chapel in front of the altar was the corpse of your co-worker. _ ‘I’m alone now.’  _ You felt your blood dribble on the black inked wolf; the back of your hand took a good bit of the impact. An intercom turned on followed by a voice. It was the leader of whatever this fucking cult was. You filled with panic as his words commanded his people to hunt you down and slay you. You ran, you ran even when  your ribs burned, you kept running when the crazy Christians were on your tail.  _ “Run rabbit, run rabbit, run run run.”  _ One of them sang as they chased after you. “Fucking creeps!” You dashed through trees and rocks. You froze when you hit a dead end. You couldn’t escape, they blocked all exits.

“Ah FUCK!” you cried out when a knife dug into your side. You toppled to the ground, holding the wound so you wouldn’t bleed out and die. Blood seeped through your fingers. Black spots filled your vision and everything was dizzy. “The Heretics!” The Christains cried. Your left wrist immediately felt like it was burning. You cried out in pain as you focused on your mark. It was difficult to see it from the blood, but there was a faint red aura surrounding it. “What the hell?” The sound of screaming and a squelching noise made you turn your eyes to one of the men who had chased you. You could barely make out another figure in front of the man.“ **I watched my father fuck your god to** **_death,”_ ** a smooth and silky voice said. You recognized that voice as soon as you heard it.  _ ‘That’s the voice in my dreams.’ _ The man’s body toppled over and the sound of boots approached you. Your frightened eyes looked up; there stood a person in a long gray dress and black heavy boots. Their hair was light blonde and their eyes were pale blue. Lust was the only emotion that shone in their eyes. Their legs straddled your waist, a smile on their lips. “ **God doesn’t love you; not like I do,”** their voice purred out. They bent down and their tongue swirled around your cheek. 

__  
  


Once Val had straddled you her mark started burning. There was an aura around her wrist and it shone with a purple hue. She chuckled at your trembling body and the frightened look in your eyes. “G-get off me.” Val froze, she stopped licking you. She grabbed your left arm and she grinned as she saw the wolf on your left wrist. “I’ve found you again my little  _ rabbit _ ,” she cooed. “No...you can’t be.” Val let out a chuckle, “I am my love, my soulmate. We are bound together for eternity; in this life and the very next.” Val rose up her wrist and there it was; the bunny mark you’ve seen in your dreams. Val licked your cheek one last time and then climbed off your waist. “ **Take her home,”** she purred. 

__

One of the mud twig people blew dust in your face. You could feel your limbs start to get heavy and your eyes starting to droop. A pair of long arms scooped you up into their hold. One arm behind your knees and the other was holding your upper back. “Don’t fight it my love,” the person carrying you cooed. “We’ll be home soon.” The last thing you saw was the wolf carrying you in their arms and the bunny tattoo engraved in your mind.

__


	6. The Taste of Strawberry Daiquiri on Your Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU! You visit the new gay bar/club that opened up and you meet a beautiful blue eyed stranger there.
> 
> EDIT: lmao I forgot to mention this but uh the song in this fic is Latch by disclosure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, another Modern au. Currently working on more fics that take place at Temple Gate it's a little hard trying to write fics about it since we have little to no information about our lord and saviour Val. On top of that there's so little moments with Val so it's kinda hard to write about her without rewriting about the same scenes etc. I don't want this work to be ALL modern aus so I'm sorry that it looks like that I am trying my best to pull something together. In the mean time while I'm working on a Temple Gate fic, enjoy this sweet short cheesy but fluffy fic!

The bass pumped in your ears and its vibrations shook inside your body. Bright neon lights whizzed and dashed around the place that cast light onto dancing sweaty bodies. You rubbed your clammy palms on the blue jean high waisted skirt you wore. Your nerves were bouncing off the walls inside of your stomach and you fiddled with the hem of your yellow button up. You bit your lip as you focused on your surroundings. A bright neon sign hung on the wall with a pride flag. People at your workplace gossiped about the new bar that had moved in.  _ ‘It’s a gay bar,” _ they whispered  _ , “I don’t understand the youth in this generation.”  _ Funny thing is they didn’t know you, the sweet but shy receptionist wasn’t straight. You had ignored their homophobic comments towards the bar and kept working. “I’ll go to spite them,” you muttered to yourself. _ ‘Maybe meet somebody there, too.’ _

You took a seat at the end of the bar and looked around the place. Bodies writhed on the dance floor and drinks got chugged by their owners.  _ ‘I shouldn’t have come here; there’s tons and tons of people. _ ‘ _ Thud. _ Your head turned and you noticed a drink slide in front of you. “I’m sorry, I didn’t order this?” The bartender gave you a grin, “They did.” He motioned to a person sitting in a booth. Their blonde hair looked almost white under the colourful lights in the club. They gave you wink; they put their index finger and middle finger up and made a  _ come here _ motion. Your cheeks blushed and you looked at the bartender for help. He laughed, “Just go for it. There’s nothing to be nervous about.” You slid off the barstool, grabbed your drink, and made your way to the booth.  _ ‘I doubt that.’ _

  
  


Val swirled her drink in her hands. She scanned around the club looking for someone interesting in the midst of bodies. She huffed when nobody caught her eye and downed her whiskey. Val let out a groan as the burn sunk into her throat. The ice clinked as she set the glass onto the wooden table. Once she looked up the colour yellow caught her eye. A smirk tugged at her lips when she saw you sitting at the bar. Val’s eyes traveled up and down your body and bit her black stained lip once she saw your thighs.  _ She’s a literal goddess. _ Val waved over a waiter. She pulled out her wallet and threw some money down. “Do me a favour and order a drink for the girl over there in the yellow button up, make sure it’s fruity. Then, tell the bartender it’s from me.” The waiter nodded and hurried off to complete their task.

  
  
You slid into the booth across from the stranger. You were at a much closer distance now; you noticed the eyeliner they had on that made their blue eyes pop. They wore a long sleeved, black see through top with crescent moons and stars as the pattern. A black bralette covered their chest. Their nails were black and their skin looked even paler underneath the club lights. The stranger’s features were femine, but their strong chin and chisled jaw made them have a twinge of masculinity to them. One of their ears had a dangling cross earring, and the other a plain black stud. Tattoos covered the back of their hands with an intricate but beautiful design.  _ “God they’re pretty.” _ A chuckle left their mouth and their eyes crinkled. Your cheeks warmed up; they had  _ heard _ you. “She, actually.” Embarrassment flooded into your veins and your eyes dashed anywhere but her. “S-sorry.” A hand moved on top of yours and squeezed it. 

“It’s alright,” she cooed, “It happens from time to time. “I’m Val.” You gave your name in return and took a sip of your drink. It was pink and it tasted like strawberry. It was sweet but after the sweetness the alcohol had a little burn in your throat. A little humming sensation filled your brain and you felt a little more confident with each drink you took. “Is it your first time at a place like this?” You nodded at Val’s question and set your drink down. “I was a bit..nervous coming here. I don’t do too well in crowded places.” Val let out a hum; her finger making slow strokes on the back of your hand. “What made you come here then?” You shrugged. “I haven’t been to a gay bar and I wanted to meet people like me. People who won’t judge me for who I am.” Val’s eyes piqued with interest at this.  _ ‘She must be closeted.’  _ You met her light blue eyes and there was no judgement, no hate. Just another girl like you, a pretty one at that. “Thank you for the drink, Val!” She laughed; it sounded like heaven. “Of course love.”

  
  
  


After a few more drinks and easy conversation Val was a little buzzed. You on the other hand, were a bit tipsy and more giggly. Your cheeks were rosey from the alcohol and your shoulders had become relaxed. “Care to dance?” You nodded as you got up from the booth. Val’s hand clasped around yours and she gave it a squeeze. Once you two had made it to the dance floor Val let go of your hand. Both of your hips swayed to the music as it pumped through your ears. The chain on Val’s fitting black pants moved with every graceful step she took. “I love this song!” you shouted once it changed to a new one. It was slower this time, and a little more intimate. Val chuckled at the grin you had. Val’s hands rested on your waist, and your hands placed themselves on her shoulders. It was a slow but intimate dance. 

**_“If there are boundaries I will try to knock them down.”_** The lyrics of the song filled your ears and the sensual beat of the music filled your body. Your mind was a little hazy from the drinks you had but you were still able to tell what you were doing. **_“I’m latching on babe, now I know what I have found.”_** A smile formed on Val’s lips at the lyrics. _‘How fitting.’_ ** _“I feel we’re close enough, I wanna lock in your love. I think we’re close enough, could I lock in your love baby.”_**

  
  
Once the beat had dropped, Val kissed you. You sighed into her mouth and grasped the back of her hair for support as you stood up a little taller to reach. Her arms snaked around your waist pulling you closer and your chest brushed against hers. Val could taste the strawberry daiquiri on your lips and tongue. Both of your teeth clacked a little because of the alcohol. You both giggled into the kiss. Val’s lips made a little _smack_ sound as she left your lips. “That was...great,” you replied breathlessly. “Oh yea?” Your nose scrunched up at her teasing; this caused her to chuckle. The song had ended and the both of you left the floor. Your left arm snaked around her right, hooking her to you. You and Val returned to the booth but this time you were next to her. Her fingers ran through your hair causing you to let out a hum. “This is nice,” you hummed. Val smiled and kissed you softly. “Are you busy anytime soon?” Your brows furrowed in

cooed, “It happens from time to time. “I’m Val.” You gave your name in return and took a sip of your drink. It was pink and it tasted like strawberry. It was sweet but after the sweetness the alcohol had a little burn in your throat. A little humming sensation filled your brain and you felt a little more confident with each drink you took. “Is it your first time at a place like this?” You nodded at Val’s question and set your drink down. “I was a bit..nervous coming here. I don’t do too well in crowded places.” Val let out a hum; her finger making slow strokes on the back of your hand. “What made you come here then?” You shrugged. “I haven’t been to a gay bar and I wanted to meet people like me. People who won’t judge me for who I am.” Val’s eyes piqued with interest at this.  _ ‘She must be closeted.’  _ You met her light blue eyes and there was no judgement, no hate. Just another girl like you, a pretty one at that. “Thank you for the drink, Val!” She laughed; it sounded like heaven. “Of course love.”

  
  
  


After a few more drinks and easy conversation Val was a little buzzed. You on the other hand, were a bit tipsy and more giggly. Your cheeks were rosey from the alcohol and your shoulders had become relaxed. “Care to dance?” You nodded as you got up from the booth. Val’s hand clasped around yours and she gave it a squeeze. Once you two had made it to the dance floor Val let go of your hand. Both of your hips swayed to the music as it pumped through your ears. The chain on Val’s fitting black pants moved with every graceful step she took. “I love this song!” you shouted once it changed to a new one. It was slower this time, and a little more intimate. Val chuckled at the grin you had. Val’s hands rested on your waist, and your hands placed themselves on her shoulders. It was a slow but intimate dance. 

**_“If there are boundaries I will try to knock them down.”_** The lyrics of the song filled your ears and the sensual beat of the music filled your body. Your mind was a little hazy from the drinks you had but you were still able to tell what you were doing. **_“I’m latching on babe, now I know what I have found.”_** A smile formed on Val’s lips at the lyrics. _‘How fitting.’_ ** _“I feel we’re close enough, I wanna lock in your love. I think we’re close enough, could I lock in your love baby.”_**

  
  
Once the beat had dropped, Val kissed you. You sighed into her mouth and grasped the back of her hair for support as you stood up a little taller to reach. Her arms snaked around your waist pulling you closer and your chest brushed against hers. Val could taste the strawberry daiquiri on your lips and tongue. Both of your teeth clacked a little because of the alcohol. You both giggled into the kiss. Val’s lips made a little _smack_ sound as she left your lips. “That was...great,” you replied breathlessly. “Oh yea?” Your nose scrunched up at her teasing; this caused her to chuckle. The song had ended and the both of you left the floor. Your left arm snaked around her right, hooking her to you. You and Val returned to the booth but this time you were next to her. Her fingers ran through your hair causing you to let out a hum. “This is nice,” you hummed. Val smiled and kissed you softly. “Are you busy anytime soon?” Your brows furrowed in thought. "I have work off tomorrow and on Mondays.” “Perfect, let me take you out on a date.” You grinned and kissed her cheek. “I’d like that.” 


	7. The Sun and the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Believing you are a goddess, Val keeps you in the mines. You refuse to leave the room and take care of yourself so Val takes matters into her own hands. 
> 
> Very short and fluffy fic but tomorrow is gonna be more plot heavy and angsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not rlly proud of this one but I'm busy today so here's a short one. Gonna make y'all suffer tomorrow tho 👀👀

The rocky makeshift bed they laid you on dug into your back. Thankfully, there was a blanket under the hay. The atmosphere inside of the mines was grimy but there was still coolness to the air. Once you had gone into the mines The Heretics had found you and drugged you with some kind of dust. “She is the goddess who is sending me these visions.” Your eyesight became hazy. The blurry form of a body stood in front of you bending down. You remember feeling your hair being swept from your forehead by a gentle touch. Then, you fell unconscious.

The sound of groans and the release from pleasure could be heard from the echoing walls of the mines. Curling into yourself in the room you were held in you cried. Tears ran down your cheeks and sniffles filled about the room. ‘I just want to be let go. I don’t want to be here anymore.’ Your clothes were nowhere to be found but you had a skirt that covered enough of your nude body. From the waist up you were nude and you shivered from the cold air. The leader, Val, had given you a blanket from god knows where and she would bring you food. You merely picked at it and left it on the table at the end of the rocky surface that was your bed. If you were to die it would be on your own accord. Stubbornly refusing to eat and keeping yourself away from everyone else was the only control you had. You paid the price of suffering yourself to maintain that control.

Val was getting irritated more by the minute. The Goddess had been refusing to eat and refused to speak.Her weight was declining rapidly; her fair skin looking pale and clammy. Val hasn’t even put herself onto The Goddess and respected her in every way she could. She knew you wanted freedom,but you were her Goddess. Why would she let you go when she finally has you in her arms?

“My love.” Your eyes traveled to the doorway and you immediately looked away when you noticed who it was: Val. You noticed the bowl in her hands and your stomach grumbled at the smell of soup. Thump. The sound of the bowl hitting the table caught your gaze. She stood in front of the table, her eyes holding a stern gaze. “You need to eat.” You looked away and stubbornly shook your head. Val’s teeth clenched and her eyes narrowed. A deafening silence hung in the air like a thick blanket. It was suffocating and you were trembling in fear. Val’s eyes softened once she noticed the tears trailing down your cheeks; she didn’t mean to scare you.

She let out a sigh and grabbed the bowl. You could feel her warmth radiating from her body as she sat down next to you. Your body jumped and became incredibly tense when you felt her hand on your side. Val rubbed it, her heart filling with sorrow. “Sit up for me my darling.” She could see you debating in your eyes. They shifted as you tried to decide what to do. “Sweetheart, I won’t ask again.” At this, you wiggled around to sit up. You refused to turn to her and didn’t look her in the eyes. “Look at me.” Your head turned; Val felt guilty once she was the puffy red eyes and the snot from your nose. “Good job love,” she said softly. Val noticed your cheeks flush at the praise and she saved that information for later.

Right now she had to get you to eat. Your brows furrowed into confusion when you heard the scraping of the bowl with the spoon. Val carefully raised the spoon and brought it in front of your lips. “Open.” You shook your head. Her right brow raised and a stern look crossed her features. You huffed and slowly opened your mouth. Val gently slid the spoon and pulled it back once the soup was in your mouth. “Good job angel,” she cooed. You averted your eyes and your cheeks heated up in embarrassment. She chuckled at this and brought the spoon up to your lips. “Open wide.”

After you had finished the bowl of soup your eyes felt heavy and you felt warm. Val placed the bowl on the table and gathered the blanket in her hands. You sighed at the warmth it gave you and you felt Val tucking the blanket into you. Once she decided you were tucked in enough she gave your head a kiss. “You did great my love.” Taking the bowl in her hands she quietly left the room and smiled as she heard your soft snores. This is progress.

A few weeks had passed and Val noticed you began to trust her more. Any food given to you would be eaten; whenever she touched you, you didn’t flinch so much. She was very pleased with this, yet, you still hadn’t uttered a word. Whenever she remembered this, Val just brushed it off and kept reminding herself: ‘Give her time.’ 

A sob ripped through your throat and tears fell down your cheeks. Your throat hurt after you tried swallowing the lump in your throat. Val’s arms wrapped around you and pulled you to her chest. “Shh,” she cooed , “I’m here.” You let out a whimper and blood left your lips from biting them so hard. “W-why me?” Your voice was a hoarse whisper. Val’s heart broke as she heard your words; the first words that left your lips once she put you in this room was such a heartbreaking sentence. “What do you mean dove?” Val brought her hands to your cheeks and lifted your head up. Her lips were soft on your cheeks as she kissed your tears away. “You c-could have anyone here and t-take care of them and l-love them. Why me? I’m nothing.” “My love, you are the only one I want. You are a goddess. Look at you.” She kissed your forehead and your nose. Val peppered your face with kisses. “So beautiful, so kind. How could I not worship you?” You sniffled at her words, more tears welled up in your eyes. Val was shocked once she felt your lips on hers. They were soft and warm like an embrace. Her hands cradled your head as her lips locked with yours and kissed you softly.

The scent of trees and fresh air hit your nose. You almost cried out with glee once Val agreed for you to finally go outside, with one condition of course. Val and some of The Heretics had to go with you, just in case. The sun kissed your skin and the crickets chirped. Val told you you couldn’t go down to the river much to your dismay, but you would save that wish for some other day. You and Val’s hands were clasped together and she smiled at the look full of wonder on your face. She squeezed your hand and knelt down to kiss the top of your head. A warm breeze swifted through the air and the flowers danced through the breeze. The sun settled a soft glow on the both of your skins. Val bent down and kissed you softly. Her lips were like honey; the glow of the sun made a soft halo around her head. You giggled once her lips left yours. “What’s so amusing love?” “You’re an actual Goddess, Val.” She chuckled at this and kissed you again. “No, my love, we both are.” “Like the sun and the moon.” “Yes my love, the sun and the moon.”


	8. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You encountered the chief deacon and a small handful of people sneak off into the middle of the night. What were they doing? What were they up to? Only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhh y'all gonna hate me for this one. After editing I have decided to post this uh at 4am. Currently binging the twilight series w my bestie while editing this and posting this. Not really important but twilight sucks and I'm trying not to focus on this chapter and how it actually made me sad to write. 
> 
> I am planning on more angst but yknow I think I have an idea to make y'all actually suffer lmao. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

They whispered amongst themselves. Something arose and entered Temple Gate; chaos was on it’s trail chasing after it like bloodhounds. Chaos snapped it’s jaws at Knoth and his people leaving no mercy in its wake. You were on your way back home late one night when something caught your eye. The chief deacon, Val, and a small group of people were creeping through the night. They cautiously snuck across Temple Gate. They were being secretive about something that was obvious enough. Curiosity took a hold of you, something you never liked to admit, for it got you in trouble countless times. Humans are curious creatures in nature so one little investigation of your own wouldn’t hurt right? ‘Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.’ As you debated whether to follow them or not they started getting out of your sight. Huffing, you quickly made your way after them, praying to god to be sneaky enough.

A large hole was engorged in the mountain. You perched yourself in the tree’s branches for cover. The thick brown leaves helped you blend in. You gazed down into the trench they made. They were clustered together and some of them kept an eye out for unwanted visitors. Lips moved but you couldn’t make out what they were saying. Your eyes scanned to Val studying her carefully. From the way she carried herself and was positioned in the middle of the group she was in charge. But what were they all talking about? You lowered your foot on the branch closest to you and carefully slunk your way down the trunk of the tree. You crouched down and as much grace as you could muster, you cautiously made your way to the entrance of the trench, using the trees as your cover. About ten feet away from you was a boulder right next to the opening of it. You crept towards the boulder and the adrenaline in your body pumped in your veins. Once you made it and duck behind the boulder you perked your ears. “ _I had a dream…” “I’m having doubts about Papa Knoth.” “The antichrist…_ ” You only picked up bits and pieces but you were smart; from the little information you could gather they were conspiring and having doubts about Knoth. ‘ _Does this mean Val’s also having doubts about Knoth?_ ’ Your heart dropped as you heard a twig snap. You froze; surely you were stealthy enough. Your eyes darted around searching wildy for the source of the noise. Slowly, you peeked your head around the boulder and there she was, the woman herself: Val. Thankfully, her back was towards you. She stood there, her frame rigid and tall. From the movements of her head she was searching for something. ‘ _Is she searching for me?’_ You dived down back behind the boulder once her head began to turn. Your teeth sunk into your lip drawing blood so you wouldn't grunt in pain at the harsh dive you took. Your lungs had a slight burn as you held your breath. A few seconds past and you heard Val's footsteps enter the trench again. A quiet sigh of relief escaped you and you snuck away without running into a soul. You’d seen enough.

The next couple of days you could feel Val’s eyes on you. Her piercing gaze stared into your soul, even when your back was turned to her. Rarely you were even in the same room as her, but when you were you made an excuse to leave. The only times you couldn’t escape from her cold gaze was when Sunday service was taking place. Then, she’d make eye contact with you and glint in her eyes like she knew something. “I’m just being paranoid. I was sneaky enough.”

It was late again; the moon was set high in the night sky. You never returned to the trenches after the first time of spying on Val and her...people? There was no reason to. You hadn’t snitched to Knoth and you figured you’d never would at this point. What if there was some misunderstanding? Would he even believe you? That his precious most trusted chief deacon was conspiring against him? It’s not like you weren’t even having your own doubt anyway. Knoth was wishy washy as all hell he was becoming outright delusional. So, you looked after yourself and put your trust in no one. Who knows who was keeping an eye and an ear out all the time. You were too deep in thought that you couldn’t even try to scream when a hand clamped over your mouth. You felt a blunt object hit the back of your head. The last thing you felt were long arms catch you before you hit the ground 

An excruciating pain pounded in your head. Your vision was dizzy but you could make out a tall blurry form. A blurry yellow glob attached to the figure's head. “V-Val?” The chief deacon stood in front of you. You tried to move but you were confined to a chair by rope. It was tight against your wrists and the texture rubbed your skin. “Hot.” You could hear a soft laugh escape from Val’s lips. A sheepish smile formed on your face but an arrow of anxiety struck you once you realized your situation. “W-what am I doing here?” There was something in her eyes, something you couldn’t quite see. It was a mix of doubt and anger. Though there was something else: fear. “One of Knoth’s mice was caught by the cat.” The blood in your veins were numbed and your heart lept in your throat. You wanted to barf. Anxiety’s claws sank into your stomach and your heart was beating rapidly. ‘ _Oh fuck.’_ “Was kidnapping..really the way to go..or?” You wanted to smack yourself for being a dumbass. ‘ _You’re confined to a chair, got kidnapped, and you’re being sarcastic and running your mouth? Good job me, good job. We’re really gonna get it now.’_ To your surprise, Val just chuckled. “You’re amusing when you’re afraid.” “Thanks? I guess?” 

“You followed us to the trenches. Why?” You sucked in a breath and thought. She just quirked a brow and patiently waited. “I was curious? Okay yea I was curious. You and your little group were creeping around at night? How could I not be curious?” Val’s eyes pierced your body. Her eyes flirted across your face, studying you. A look of satisfaction crossed Val's features. “I can see the doubt in your eyes about Knoth.” You wiggled in the shitty chair. Your ass was beginning to hurt with the hard wood digging into it. “I mean… he’s becoming delusional. Everyone is. Something’s stirring in Temple Gate, I don’t know what yet. But.. whatever it is, it’s not gonna be pretty.” The fear and anger from Val’s eyes dissipated and you could see the relief settle in her body. “I haven’t said anything to Knoth if that’s what you were worried about. I don’t think he’d believe me anyways.” “If you did, I doubt I’d still be living.” “True.” Val strolled to you and you felt the knots in the rope loosen. Her long fingers easily untied the ropes and once you were bound free you rubbed your aching wrists. “I need someone to keep an eye on things.” Your head snapped up to her gaze. “Huh?” “It is very difficult to… talk..to people about Knoth. I need someone to watch out for peril and to help gather more people."

"You were able to catch me watching you all. How will I manage to gather information for you?” You could see a faint smile on Val’s lips from the moonlight. “Knoth and his followers are rather dense, don't you agree?” You let out a huff of laughter. “You’re not wrong. What if I decline?” Val shrugged, “Nothing. Your lips would be sealed tight and you wouldn’t be at risk. Although either way you’d be in a terrible situation. Knoth is becoming more..dangerous.”

“Why can’t you do this yourself? You have been for god knows how long.” “Being the chief deacon draws a lot of attention. It’s very difficult to gather numbers;you’re watched all the time.” You nodded at her words. Val was right. She was pretty popular amongst the people. It’s hard to go unnoticed for being in such a high rank. “Fuck it, I’ve got nothing better to do. I’m in.”

The next few months you gathered intel. You kept an eye out for anything suspicious and strained your ears for anything important. Knoth was becoming crazier by the minute and his followers were extremely loyal to him. Although, more numbers gained in the chief deacon’s favor. You and Val had gotten closer over these few months. She would confide to you about her dreams and the visions she was having. She looked afraid; afraid that she too was going to go bat shit insane like Knoth. You comforted Val when she had a nightmare or a gruesome vision of the orphans she took care of being slaughtered. She cried in your chest about a particular dream that ended in a horribly gruesome way. After these night you started to notice things about Val more. Like the way she laughed, or when you said a corny joke she’d roll her eyes but you could see the corner of her lips drawn upwards. “This is stupid,” you said to yourself in bed late one night, “I don’t even know if she likes..girls. She needs a friend. I need to be there for her.” 

Your feelings got stronger each time you were with her. Your stomach fluttered and you felt like you were sinking into a cloud. You were more sheepish with her and she knew this. Val would throw a teasing (flirtatious?) comment your way. You’d just roll your eyes and huff as your cheeks turned red. She’d just laugh in return. “I don’t love her. Val is just somebody I care about. Does she make me smile all the time? Yes. Is her voice hot and sexy? Maybe so. Would I maybe possibly kiss her if she kissed me? I wouldn’t get mad at her. Is she very pretty? Oh my god I’m in love with Val.” A snicker from behind reached your eyes.

You spun quickly and to your horror, there stood Val. “V-Val.” A grin stretched across her face. “Uh funny to uh..run into you here! Whatcha up to?” Val’s eyes held an amusing glint as she crossed her arms. “I came for a visit. There’s something important that I need to speak with you about.” Your heart dropped; did Knoth find out? “Everything is alright,” she cooed. Did she just? You swallowed and fiddled the hem of your skirt. "Then what is it?” “Close your eyes.” Your eyes fluttered shut and you felt soft lips against yours. You groaned and dug your fingers into Val’s dress. “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time now,” you said as you both pulled apart. “Me too.”

Shouting could be heard through the main square of Temple Gate. The sun was about to set and its orange hues casted a warm glow. You would've been filled with wonder and a warm fuzzy feeling from the beauty, but danger lurked. Their eyes held rage and betrayal; Knoth and Val stood in the center of it all. Knoth’s eyes narrowed and his brows furrowed. He looked like a stuck pig with the way his face twisted up. A blanket of fear shook your whole body; someone blew the whistle. Someone found out. “There are traitors amongst us!” Knoth’s body moved with every word he spoke, his robes sweeping the ground.

Val’s face was devoid of any emotion. Her face was blank and her gaze settled on you. You gave a slight shook of your head trying to say ‘It wasn’t me.’ You could barely see the faint nod she gave you as her eyes shifted elsewhere. “Conspirators have infiltrated into our ranks. They must be brought up to justice!” The people of Temple Gate let out cries of anger. It was cliche how they looked like a stereotypical mob. They had the pitchforks, torches, and knives. The list checked off. 

One person stepped up from the crowd. “The chief deacon. He did it.” Everyone’s eyes snapped to the voice. It was Marta. Knoth’s chosen eye, the one person other than Val that Knoth actually trusted. Shocks of disbelief filled the air and people whispered amongst the crowd. Knoth’s face turned into a heated glare. “Val,” Knoth spat with venom, “I should have known.” Val swallowed and held her head up high. Her blue eyes never breaking contact from Knoth's raged ones. “Ezekiel, it was me.” Val’s gaze fell onto the new voice: it was you. Knoth swung around and his eyes filled with rage. Marta’s lips turned into a sneer once she saw your form. “It was me. I’m the traitor.” Val’s frame shook with desperation and fear.

“No, don’t do this,” she whispered. Knoth stomped over to your shorter frame, his body towering over you. Knoth’s hands gripped your throat and he lifted you into the air. “Lucifer has tainted your heart. There is only one form of salvation.” You tried clawing at his hands and your face was turning red. Your lungs screamed at you for air. You felt as if you were on fire; each breath harder to take. Your feet dangled in the air and they swung. You tried to swing Knoth with a foot to the balls but you couldn't reach. Val watched in horror as her mind screamed for her to do something. But she couldn’t. If she even uttered a word, she’d be next.

“A whore of Satan. A witch. You disgust me.” He flung your body onto the rocky, dirt road and you tumbled. A sickening _crunch_ rang in Val’s ears. You cried out in pain and wheezed; your ribs were definitely broken. Tears welled up in your eyes as your body wracked with painful coughs. Knoth strode over to you. His wide body hung over you. The sun's rays shone onto him, its glow surrounding him. _‘This is it, I’m going to die.’_ Val’s jaw clenched as she watched blood cough up from your throat. She swallowed the sob that threatened to escape her throat as Knoth pulled out his dagger. His fist clenched around it; the blade of the dagger sunk into your side.

A cry ripped out your throat and the tears once in your eyes were now running free. “Your tainted blood shall be spilt on the road.” He brought his dagger from your side and brought it up, stabbing your stomach. The sharp pain filled your body. A tear escaped Val’s left eye and she clenched her fists. The cheers and roars of joy from the townspeople sang in Val’s ears. It repeated through her mind, the echoes of joy from the crowd and your cries of pain. Knoth kicked you one last time and chuckled at the blood spilling from your lips. “You will bleed out and die like the whore you are. ” Knoth turned to the townspeople. “Let this be a lesson to traitors and the whores of Satan.” The people erupted with cheer. 

The sun had gone down and the temperature dropped immensely. You shivered as you could barely even hold onto your life. Death's iron grip was hard to fight; he was calling for you to come home. Some of the townspeople had decided you hadn't had enough yet. The Bruises and cuts they left scattered your skin. One of your eyes was swollen shut and dried blood adorned on your lips. Everyone had gone home and Knoth had kept his promise. You were going to bleed out and die on the streets like an animal. You chuckled at the irony of the situation but regretted it as the excruciating pain filled your ribs. How you were still able to hold on was a miracle. The sound of running footsteps made its way into your ears. Your eyes widened as you saw Val racing towards you. “V-Val. What are y-you doing...here? You can..b-be seen.” The tears on her cheeks shined from the moon. “I-I don’t care about that anymore.” You swallowed, “Y-you should.” “ _No! How can I when you’re dying on the streets!” Val_ carefully shifted you into her arms and muttered a “sorry” when a grunt escaped your lips from the pain. She cradled you into your arms and cried. “Val. Y-you need to go.” She shook her head. “Val!” Val’s pale blue eyes snapped to your warm gaze. They almost looked white from the moon. “You n-need to go.” You let out a cough and blood trailed from your lips. You shakily exhaled and screwed your eyes shut from the sharp pain. “Y-you have a job to do. Be b-brave Val.”

“Why did you do that! Why did you take the fall!” She felt your finger reach up to her cheeks and brush her tears away. “You don’t deserve to suffer Val. I-I care about you, I-I don’t want you to get h-hurt.” “You dumbass!” Your chuckle turned into a cry of pain. “T-they need you Val.” “No, n-no they don’t. You can’t die.” “D-don’t look at it like that. We’ll meet a-again. I'll be with you...even in death." A shaky breath left your chest and pain twisted your features. "I'll be w-waiting. Until we meet a-again." Val let out a broken laugh. “I love you.” “I love you too, V-Val.” Her lips met yours and a tear rolled down your cheek. It wasn’t a goodbye kiss. It was a promise. A promise to bring Knoth and his followers down. But most importantly, a promise to see each other again.

Val let out a cry as your lips got weak. Your lifeless body became limp in her arms. She sobbed as she held you to her chest. “Val.” Val shot up to see one of her followers standing beside her. “We need to go.” She shook her head refusing to leave your body. “They’re going to find us. We need to leave before they catch us. S-she, she wouldn’t want you to fall to the same fate. Do this for her.” Val let out a sob and set your body softly on the ground. Val had to leave your corpse on the streets as a reminder. Even in death you were still being humiliated and disrespected.

The follower grasped Val’s wrist and scampered away from view. As Val looked back, she swore she saw your spirit smile softly at her one last time. The words "I love you" left your lips and she watched your spirit slowly fade away. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're working on an assignment in the middle of the night and someone knocks on your bedroom window

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY tired and not feeling sexy and great rn so uh this is short. I might be taking a little break from writing because I am just very drained but it'll be alright. 
> 
> This isn't very important but I watched ALL of the twilight movies in one night and didnt get to take a break between. Thats 10 HOURS or so of a shitty movie! Is this important or relevant? No no it isn't but it felt like a fever dream.

You lounged on your bed and the only sound in your room was the clacking of the keys on the keyboard of your laptop. It was late at night; the only reflection in your windows was your bedroom and your body. The inky blackness of the night was the only thing that could be seen if you tried looking through it hard enough. 

Tap tap tap. Your eyes snapped to the window. A feeling of unease sank its pits into your stomach. ‘It’s probably just the wind making a branch hit or something.’ You shook it off and went back to work. Your gut was screaming at you to run or to at least investigate it. You ignored it until the taps turned into knocks. “Ohhhh fuuucckkk.” That unease turned into full blown fear. Knock. Knock KNOCK. The knocks became frantic and desperate. You bolted up and grabbed your water bottle from your nightstand. It was pretty durable and if needed to be used as a weapon it’d give you a fighting chance. You crept towards the window staying low. If it was a murder you didn’t want them to see your movements. Once you got to the window you stood to the far right of it and peered out. Your eyes widened in shock as you could barely make out your girlfriend Val.

Val?” You threw the water bottle down on your bedroom floor and hurried to lift the window open. You rejoiced once you heard the satisfying click of the lock unlocking. You grabbed the bottom of your window and pulled. You could see Val more clearly once you got it halfway open. “Val,” you hissed ,”What are you doing?” “J-just let me in love.” Worried, you flew it open. The muggy night air swept onto you. The light from your bedroom cast onto Val’s face. The side of her lip was cut and bleeding. A ring of bruises encased her throat and arms. A bloody wound was seeping from her head. Some of the blood had stained her tank top. Your heart shattered and you quietly shut the window. “Are you hurt?” Val’s chuckle soon turned into a hiss of pain. “I’m bleeding out p-pretty good and I-I'm sore but no, I wouldn’t say...I’m hurt.” You ignored her retort. “Let me help you get on the bed.” You set your laptop on your nightstand and flung some of your clothes aside. Once you made a space for her you helped maneuver Val into a comfortable position. “I’m gonna get some bandages and rubbing alcohol. Stay put.” Val just grunted in pain. Taking that as an okay you crept into your bathroom wary to wake up your parents.

Val let out a hiss at the sharp stinging pain the alcohol made. “Did….Did he do this to you Val?” Her eyes averted your gaze and she stared to the left of your bedroom wall. “Holding in everything doesn’t help. I’m here for you Val. You need to talk to somebody about this.” You lifted her chin up to start cleaning the cut on her lips. Val’s eyes watered and her fingers clenched her dark jeans tightly. “I-I know.” She choked on the lump in her throat and a small whimper escaped from her lips. You felt your heart break and you reached over to give her thigh a squeeze. “You’re safe here Val. Your dad can’t hurt you.”

A tear fell from Val’s eyes, your finger wiping them away. “Knoth was going to hurt her. I-if I hadn’t stepped in...she’d..” Your jaw clenched in anger. After you cleaned the cuts and bandaged them you set the supplies back into the box. You lifted her hand and kissed each and every knuckle. You could barely see the slight blush that dusted Val’s cheeks causing your heart to swell. “How’d you get out then?” “I waited. O-once he drunk himself to sleep that’s when I snuck out.” You didn't say anything, you just squeezed her hand. A few seconds of silence past. The tension in your room was becoming suffocating. An idea popped in your head. You let go of her hand and got up.“W-what are-” “Shhh baby.” You slipped into your bed from the other side and held out your arms. “C’mere.” “I do the holding.” “Yea but it’s your turn to be held. Lemme hold you.”

Val laughed a soft laugh and carefully moved over to you. Her body was still in agony but once she settled into your arms nonetheless. Val's lips quivered and she bit back a cry once she nuzzled into your chest. You felt tears stain into your shirt. “Baby baby it’s okay. Everything is going to be alright. I love you and I care about you so much. Your dad’s an asshole. It is not your fault.” You rocked Val as she laid on your chest and you kissed her forehead. Her blue eyes shone with tears and her nose was red. “I-I left my sister. W-what if she’s…” “Val look at me.” Val’s eyes snapped to yours and her eyes widened when she felt your lips kiss her tears. You cradled her face into your hands. “Your sister is going to be fine. Knoth is a bump on a log when he sleeps. Your sister can take care of herself. She’s twelve. She knows what to do.” Even if it was depressing and sad, it was true. Children shouldn’t have to learn how to take care of themselves at such a young age, or be terrified of their parents. Especially, having to sneak out for help and walking on eggshells.

“I know you’re worried baby, but she’s going to be okay. Right now you should try to focus on yourself. Worry about yourself tonight alright?” Val nodded and a sniffle escaped her nose. At first glance Val was calm and relaxed. She never had an expression on her face and was careful to let people in. The walls she had around herself were tall. Anybody who tried to climb those walls or break them would get cut and tangled in the vines that hung there. Even with all the walls and the flaws, Val was brilliant and god was she gorgeous. The things that haunted her, the paranoia and the anger Val was still Val. Her beautiful brave self. In moments like these, you weren’t entirely sure what to do. Usually Val would be the one to comfort you thanks to her motherly instincts, but this time you took care of her. You may never know what to exactly do, but you would try. In this moment, she needed you.

“W-What?” “This is gonna sound really weird Val, but you’re still gorgeous even when you’re crying.” A laugh escaped Val, her eyes crinkled causing more tears to spill. “T-that’s your first thought huh.” You snorted and kissed her head. “Yea. It’s true though.” She just shook her head and laid on your arm. “Gimme kiss.” “Val, your lips have a literal cut on them. They’re wounded. There’s literally dried blood on your lips.” “Did I ask?” You huffed, “It’s not gonna feel good.” Val’s lips quivered into a pout. “Alright fine.” You grasped her face and cautiously put her lips on yours. The sliced cut on her lips made Val's lips have a different kind of feeling. They were a different texture but they were still incredibly soft. “Better?” Val nodded as you rubbed her back. "Do you want me to put on your favorite show? I have some work to finish but we can watch it together. " Her blue eyes warmed with love; they looked hazy. "You're absolutely perfect. I'm so lucky. " You giggled, "Val? That's kinda gay. " A hand swatted your arm. You snickered as you grabbed your remote and put on Parks and Recreation. You kissed Val's cheek, smiling as she hooked your arm with hers as you finished your homework. ' _As long as she can get a break tonight that's all that matters. '_


	10. University but this Time Val's a Sexy Sexy Professor (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Val is a wonderful Professor. Brilliant, witty, and sharp, but also caring and kind. She cares about her students and encourages them to reach their potential. Something, you're not used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCKING SHIT. I know I know its been over a month and I can hear some people saying "Brenna give me that juicy Val content". Well here we are and Part one! I have been juggling through a lot and now that I have finished my classes for this semester ya hoe got free time on her hands. Enjoy yall!

Your professor’s voice carried on inside of the classroom. Her baritone voice droned on and it muddled once it reached your ears. You propped your hand on the side of your face and doodled on the paper in front of you. Your mother had stopped taking her meds and was becoming more and more unstable as time let on. You were exhausted to say the least. Jumping back and forth from university, work, and taking care of your siblings took a toll on you. A voice caused you to snap out of your thoughts. “I-I’m sorry?” you squeaked out as your cheeks burned. There, Professor Val, quirked her blonde brow and her lips pursed. Her eyes behind her framed glasses bore into yours. You felt ashamed at her disappointed and unamused expression. Professor Val was your favorite professor on the campus; she tended to care for her students and often told them they were her children. Something your mother never gave. Something you’ve never had. “I would advise you to focus in class and refrain from daydreaming.” Professor Val crossed her arms, the nice jacket she had on crinkled. The eyes of students that stared at your shrinking form followed every move you made. “I apologize p-professor.” She gave you one last glance and carried on. 

_ Screams and sobs rang through the house. The sound of your mom yelling and screaming at your siblings filled you with rage. Your younger sister who barely just turned ten, was sobbing in the kitchen. You pounded down the stairs and froze at the sight before you. There, your mother stood in the kitchen with bloody feet. Plates were smashed and its broken shards spread across the floor. Behind your mom, your sister, Jessica, huddled in the corner in a ball. Your brother, Blake, was two years younger than you, seventeen years old. He was in the living room trying to ignore everything that was happening. He looked gone almost, like he wasn’t there. A ghost of the happy boy he once was. “You’re all  _ **_fucking worthless_ ** _. I should have never had you.” Your mom’s words cut through the air and your teeth immediately clenched. ‘Stay calm.’ This wasn’t new; just another outburst of hers. “Mom,” you softly called out. She snapped her back towards you. You swallowed the lump in your throat and tried to calm your heart beat.  _ **_Run._ ** _ Your mom’s eyes filled with disgust as she looked at you. “It’s getting late. We don’t want to alarm the neighbors, do we?”  _

_ She grabbed a bottle and hurled it at you. You managed to block it in time, but the glass smashed against your arms. The shards sliced into your skin and one cut across your cheek. Pain erupted like fire across your body. ‘How did the glass even break?’ Tiny shards enveloped themselves in your skin. ‘It’s gonna be a pain to get out’ “So now I’m the bad guy?” Your mother’s words were venomous, “After all I have done for all of you this is what I get? A daughter who can’t behave? No one is ever going to love you like I do.” Her beady eyes cut through your soul. “You’re hurt,” you croaked. She scoffed, the pain in her feet discarded because of the hatred and rage she felt. “What’s it to you? You never cared. You are worthless. I don’t love you.” No one dared to speak, the tension in the room was incredibly thick. Anxiety made a bed in your heart, almost like an embrace as it dug in. Your mom swiped at her carton of cigarettes on the counter and swept past you. The sound of the door slamming echoed throughout the house. “Blake.” Your brother looked at you. You gestured towards your sister curled up in the corner. Blake shrugged, “I don’t know what caused it. She just started screaming and throwing a fit. Jess just happened to be in the midst of it.” His voice was soft and farway. The person he once was was gone; slain by your mother’s wrath. You let out a sigh. “Can you get the kit in the bathroom?” He nodded and jumped up from the couch and left.  _

_ You crouched next to Jessica. “Jess?” You put your hand on your shoulder. Her tear stricken face lifted up. Her eyes looked red and puffy and snot ran down her nose. “It’s alright Jess, she’s gone. Are you hurt?” Jessica shook her head no. “Let’s get to bed then yea?” She slunk up from her spot and trailed off into her room. You hung your head low and pulled your knees up to your elbows. “Hey sis?” You snapped your gaze and saw Blake’s hand stretched out to you with the first aid kit in hand. “Yea?” you asked as you grabbed the kit from his hands. Blake’s eyes had panic filled in them and you could see him shaking. “Mom’s stopped taking her meds.”  _

  
  
The sound of your classmates packing interrupted your thoughts. You zipped open your bag and shoved your textbooks in your bag, along with your pencils and notebooks. Endless chatter and laughter filled the room. You glanced up to see a couple of students around Professor Val. Some of them were swooning over her but you couldn’t blame them. She was absolutely gorgeous. Even though she wore slacks and a turtle neck she still managed to pull it off. You hoisted your bag onto your shoulders and briskly tried to leave the classroom. Hopefully, some god up there would grant you luck and you could leave without any trouble. “Ahem.” You slightly jumped and turned around. Professor Val’s gaze pierced through your and her willowy hands  folded in front of her. She perched herself on her desk, “Stay for a moment, I’d like a word with you.” The students around her stared at you and some even glared, annoyed you took her attention away from them. Your heart was daring to leap out of your chest as you set your bag on an empty desk. Your professor turned her attention back to the students and one by one they all left. The pattern of the glossy wood of the desk made your eyes stuck to it like glue. You almost let out a bitter laugh. God never gave you luck, you were just a pawn on the chess board. You were nothing significant. You are nothing. You dreaded the moment as soon as the last student left and the sound of the click of the door closing resounded in your ears.

Professor Val’s shoes clicked as she made her way to you. Silence passed between the two of you and you waited with baited breath at the worst to come. “What’s been going on? You were one of my top students and all of a sudden you have been making some of the lowest grades I’ve ever seen. On top of that, you seem to be distracted about something _ during _ class.” You tensed up at the tone in her voice. Her eyes softened at this. “Is there something going on at home?” Professor Val’s voice dripped with concern and there was some kind of warmth radiating off of her. Silence filled the room as she waited for your answer. “I-it does not matter Professor. It’s really nothing to be worried about. Just tired, that’s all.” A sigh escaped her lips. “Where’d you get that cut then?” Your eyes widened at the statement. The cut your mom gave you from smashing that wine bottle a few days ago was still there. You had hoped that keeping your head down and avoiding eye contact with anyone would prevent them from seeing it. But clever, observant, beautiful, Professor Val had seen it.  _ ‘Of course she would. You’re stupid. Incredibly so.’ _ Professor Val took your silence as an answer. She crouched down to your side and softly pulled your left hand in hers.  _ ‘I’m pretty sure this violates some kind of rule.’  _ You didn’t care, though. You craved your professor’s touch and love. You wanted her praise and for her to be proud of you. Tears trailed down your cheeks and a whimper escaped your throat. “Hey it’s alright,” Professor Val cooed. She reached up and her fingers swept your tears. Her thumb stroked your cheek while she cradled the side of your head. “I’m not angry with you. I’m just worried, I care about you. I want to make sure everything is okay.” A bitter laugh escaped your lips as more tears ran down. “That’s what they all say. Look where I am now.” Professor Val frowned at this. You swallowed the lump and prepared for the yelling and the screaming.  _ Maybe even the hitting. _ What you didn’t expect, though, was the trademark smile on her face once she thought of an idea. “Do you like coffee?”


	11. Do I Have a Professor Fetish? Maybe I'm Not Sure. But I Know for Sure I am Attracted to Older People. And that's on Daddy and Mommy Issues. (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Val chill at the cafe! Cute moments ensue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are rolling out another chapter. Like the title? It's true and it's sad to say but fuck it.

The lights in the cafe reflected onto the windows. The once blue sky was now an inky black from painting the sky. The palms of your hands were clammy from the sweat and the tension between you and your professor. Fear had dug its hooks into your heart from the loud noises and the cafe filled with people. Professor Val’s eyes scanned over the menu; her tall lithe frame hung well above the other patrons. Whirring from the machines echoed behind the registers and the employees scurried about as they finished orders. Next to the register were cakes and desserts protected by a glass case. Your mouth watered at the sight. Jessica would gush over them if she saw them. Once you looked at the prices though, your heart dropped. “Find something you like?” Your professor’s voice was warm like honey. You wanted to be doused in it. “Plenty. Just...not my price range.” She smiled and how you wanted to make her laugh. “It’s on me.” Your brows furrowed, “It’s alright professor-” “Please, call me Val. Calling me professor outside of class makes me feel old.” Your cheeks flushed, “Alright, Val.” The call of the barista made you pull back to reality and the realization of your situation. Here you are out with your professor (on a date?) and she’s buying you food. ‘ _ What does she want from me?’  _ “I’ll take a coffee, black please.” Your eyes hurriedly scanned over the menu with the little time you had left to order.  _ ‘Just pick something. We’re running out of time. If we don’t pick something she’s going to think we're an idiot. Get your shit together-’  _ The feeling of a firm, but soft hand on your shoulder interrupted your thoughts. “Love, what would you like?” You turned red at the name.  _ Love. _ Val said it so…. lovingly? “U-uh,” you stammered, “just a water, please.” Val clicked her tongue, “A hot chocolate and two chocolate chip cookies please.” The barista had a small smirk across her lips as she stared at the two of you. Your eyes fell to your shoes and you hung your head down low. “Alrighty, that’ll be 12.38!” Val pulled out her wallet and paid as you protested. “P-profess-  _ Val,” _ you corrected, “It’s too much.” You watched in horror as her maroon painted nails handed the barista her card. “Nothing’s too much my dear, it’s on me.” Shame and embarrassment filled your senses. You clutched the bottom of your dress and fiddled with the hem. “We’ll have your order out shortly!” The barista handed Val the receipt and gave the both of you a wink.  _ ‘Strike me down oh god so help me.’ _ A small chuckle escaped Val. Her blue eyes crinkled and a smile tugged her lips. You perked up upon hearing it.  _ ‘Even her laugh is perfect. Oh god I have it bad don’t I?’ _ Val gave her thanks to the barista and wrapped her hand around your forearm. You flinched at the sudden contact and tensed up. If she noticed it she didn’t say anything.

  
The booth Val led you to was red and away from prying ears and eyes. You fiddled with your watch on your wrist that read 7:23. You had a couple hours to spare before you needed to get home. Jessica and Blake should be able to hold up, you mused. If there was an emergency Blake could just call. You glanced up at Val finding her blue gaze staring into your face. “Hey..Val?” “Hm?” “Why did…. Why did you bring me here?”  _ Why are you being so kind to me?  _ Your eyes widened at your mistake. You should be grateful that your professor took pity on you. You shouldn’t be questioning her, she bought you something for god’s sake! “I-i’m sorry, I should be g-grateful, which I am-” Val’s laugh cut you off; it was warm. Her laugh rang in your ears like a sweet melody. Your cheeks flushed and you darted your eyes around the room. Val chuckled, “I suppose you do have a reason to be suspicious. This situation is a bit odd, no?” You nodded,  wringing your hands in your dress. She tilted her head in thought. “Talking in a stuffy classroom doesn’t seem like a good idea. A nice change of atmosphere is ideal.” Brows furrowed you said, “What is it you want to talk about?” Val shrugged, “Anything really.” You hummed, and picked up your mug once the barista had set everything down. Val took a sip of her coffee and wrapped her spindly fingers around it. “Thanks for everything..you really didn’t have to.” “You don’t need to thank me. I wanted to do it.” “Why?” Val’s brows furrowed, her lips pulling into a frown. “I..care about you. I know I’m breaching the rules but I want to do something for you. Something...tells me you haven’t received kindness very much.”  _ ‘Am I just a pity case then?’ _ you hummed, staring into the marble table. 

“Are you going to eat your cookies?” Your eyes followed to Val’s stare. The two cookies sat on a napkin beside you. You shook your head, “They do look delicious, but I’m going to save them for my brother and sister.” Val took in interest in this and perked up a bit. “You have siblings?” You nodded, smiling fondly at the thought of Jessica and Blake. “My brother is seventeen and my sister barely just turned ten.” “You’re the oldest then, I take it?” You nodded, “Blake’s only two years younger than me.” Val’s heart tugged once she saw the smile that graced your lips. Her mug clinked as she set it down. “It’s very sweet of you. I would’ve eaten them to spite them.” You chuckled and peered your eyes into hers. “They drive me crazy sometimes, don't get me wrong. One time Blake and Jessica were screaming at each other over a game of Mario Kart. I almost committed a murder that day,” you joked. Val chuckled, her hand propping up the side of her face. Her pale blonde hair framed her face perfectly; the lighting of the cafe helped bring out her sharp features. “What about your parents?” You sucked in a breath. The moment you’ve been waiting for, or dreading for that matter. If you didn’t tread lightly, Val would get angry and scold you for the disdain you had for your mother. After all, you were ungrateful weren’t you? “Nothing really..they just go to work and come home. The usual. Hopefully soon I’ll be able to move out. I have quite a bit of money saved up.” Val’s face filled with suspicion, but if you paid close attention you could see the concern in her soft pale blue eyes. You brushed off the look and took it as an excuse to take a sip from your mug.  _ ‘Hopefully she’ll take the hint.’  _ Val didn’t say anything and set her empty mug aside. You relaxed a bit from this and set yours down with a clink. 

  
The next hour or so passed with surprisingly easy conversation. Val didn’t seem to mind your shyness and awkwardness. The conversation carried onto topics such as movies and shows to surprisingly deep conversations about life. Val grew up in a rural town in Arizona. At sixteen her father, Knoth, kicked her out to the curb and she hopped from couch to couch. For what reason she did not say, but you knew better than to press. Eventually, she dug through the top and landed a job at the university. “One time in the summer, the night sky had already taken over. My grandmother, my sister, and my cousin were out watching the fireworks being popped off by the lake.” Val’s eyes looked faraway as she recalled the memory and a sad smile graced her lips. How badly you wanted to lean over the table and kiss her sadness away. _‘Calm it. She’s your professor nothing more, nothing less.’_

“After the fireworks ended my cousin, Ethan, looked over to me as we were walking back. My younger sister Marta and my grandmother were a bit of the ways behind us.The night hair was muggy and damp and I remember my cousin complaining about it while we were making our way back to the car.” “How old was he?” Val bit her lip in thought, “Maybe about twelve or thirteen. Anyways, after some time he turned to me.  ‘Val,’ he said, ‘On the count of three, run.’” She tried not to laugh as she remembered the next part. “What,” you prodded, “What happened next?” Val struggled to keep a straight face, “After he counted to three we bolted down the path, to the car. We heard screaming behind us and a pair of footsteps hot on our trail. As soon as we leapt into the car we peered out into the dark. There, Marta burst out of the woods and bounded to the car. Behind her, our grandmother had a halloween mask in her hands.” You snorted, “She tried to scare you guys?” Val nodded with a grin. “She did. Once little Marta made it to the car we realized we left the car doors open like idiots. Apparently, Ethan had seen the mask in the basket our grandmother brought with her. Then, once he realized she was out of sight he told me to run.” You laughed, your face scrunching up and your hand covering your mouth. Val smiled, “Apparently, Marta had freaked out and socked my grandmother in the nose when she tried to scare her.” You chuckled and shook your head. You missed the yearning in Val’s eyes as she watched you laugh. 

The sound of your phone ringing cut you off from telling a story about the time Blake jumped off the roof. Your phone flashed and on the screen was a call from Blake. “Shit,” you exclaimed, “Sorry I gotta take this.” Val waved you off, “No worries.” You picked up the phone and shot her a thankful glance. Val sighed as you exited the cafe. “We can’t do this. It’s not professional and we are already stepping over boundaries.” She watched your figure from the cafe making sure you were safe. Her heart begged to stand there with you and embrace you in her arms. The clock on the wall signaled it was 9:32 pm. It was getting late; it was time for the both of you to leave. Val took another glance at your figure and raked in the sight. You stood under the light of the cafe causing your curves to become more noticeable. Something she always took in the pleasure of gazing at you during class. It was unprofessional and it was forbidden. She had to keep reminding herself this and take a step back. Before something..happened. Val sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.  _ Keep it together Val. Keep it together.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Professor Val (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all love a bit of sexual tension right? Well there's plenty in the car :^)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yknow I couldve made my own fic for this but lmao fuck it. I am jumping through a lot and trying to weave this all together! So there may not be as many Val moments as there should be but I promise you it's gonna all be woven together.

“Where are you,” Blake asked, a panicked tone in his voice. You had barely stepped outside before Blake started talking. “I’m at a cafe right now, why?” “I-it’s mom. S-she,” Blake choked back a sob. “Blake it’s going to be okay I’m on my way.” His breathing was erratic and scared. “What happened?” You could hear the erratic breathing patterns on the other side of the phone. “Mom threatened to commit suicide again.” You swallowed the bite of fear you had.  _ Not now, Blake needs me. _ “Is she alright? Is she safe?” “She left in a frenzy. She mumbled about going to the store, that was a couple hours ago. I don’t know where she is now.” Your hands started to tremble and your knees became weak. You felt sick. “Where’s Jess?” “She’s at a friend’s house for the night. She’s safe.”  _ That’s one good thing right? _ “I’ll be on my way Blake, I’ll let you know when I’m close. If you find anything about mom let me know.” A sniffle on the other line tugged your heart. “Blake,” you called softly, “It’s going to be okay. We’ll find mom. I love you.” “I love you too.” After that the line went dead. Cursing yourself for leaving Blake defenseless, flung open the cafe doors and rushed inside.

“I’m very sorry, Val,” you gushed out as you started getting your stuff together. “It’s alright love, is something wrong?”  _ ‘Fuck we need to be more careful.’ _ You didn’t seem to notice her slip up, “Y-yea my brother called and something happened.” You clutched your bag and slid it onto your shoulders. You grabbed the napkin protecting the delicious cookies your kind, precious, too good for you professor had gotten you. “Thank you so much for everything, I’ll pay you back I promise!” Val tsked, “No need, but do you want a ride? It’s quite dark out and I’m afraid you’ll get hurt.” You almost wanted to accept her offer but then realized: your house is a shit storm. The small filthy house would disgust her. If she saw it, she’d know for sure something was up. “N-no it’s quite fine really. You’ve already done so much for me.” Val shook her head and got up, grabbing her keys. “I insist, it’s dangerous out there.” “But-” Val shot you a look; you weren’t getting out of this whether you liked it or not. You sighed, defeated, and reluctantly agreed. 

_ We’re fucked now _ , Val thought as she started the car. This was  _ definitely _ breaking the rules. ‘ _ To hell with it then. Leaving her to walk home in the dark is just as bad.’ _ The music on the radio didn’t help either. A female voice drawled on about love.  _ ‘French, I think,” _ Val realized. The singer’s voice was slurty and slow. She glanced at you from the side as she drove. Your hands wrung together and bunched up your dress. “Where’s your address?” Val smiled as she saw you snap from your thoughts. “324 Kiki Cove.”  _ A bit of ways then.  _ “I-i usually take the train, or I walk home,” you stammered as you saw Val’s look of confusion. Silence blanketed the car, the only thing cutting through it was the radio. The tension in the car was heavy, radiating off of the both of you. A light smirk pulled her lips. You turned to the window of the passenger’s seat and stared out into the dark inky abyss. The only thing providing the light was the car’s lights and the city’s. The thought of Val’s plump lips kissing down from your neck and eventually your stomach caused your face to flush. The thought of her knipping you between your thighs and her heavy breath teasing you over your panties. You wanted oh so badly to grip her blonde strands as her clever tongue teased your clit. Val smirked as she saw you squirm from the corner of her eye.  _ This ride is going to be long. _

  
The sound of the key turning off the car woke you up. You jumped up from your seat almost hitting your head. “Careful now, don’t want to smash your head against the roof now do we,” Val’s voice purred out. Your cheeks became hot and very pink. You swear you heard her chuckle, but then again who would look at you with interest? You were nothing, just somebody who smooched off other people. You grabbed your bag and clutched the napkin in your hands. “Thank you again Professor Val,” you said softly, your door on the handle. “S-sorry.. _ Val _ ,” you corrected yourself after seeing her brow raise. “It’s alright dove, get some rest alright?” You nodded as you opened the door. “I will.” With that the both of you said goodbyes. Once you got inside you heard the purr of an engine spring to life, driving off into the night.  _ I wish I was still there with her. If only she could whisk me away from this place and we'd run off together.  _ You locked the door behind you and jumped once you turned o n the lights. “Who was that?”


	13. Honestly this Whole work is Basically AUs (Part 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a filler nothin new, we should be getting the good stuff soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've made this a whole different fic but honestly? Fuck it lmao

Your mother sat at the kitchen table with a tea cup held in her hands. Her fingers spread across the cup holding it tenderly.  _ Blake was supposed to… how did she?  _ You quickly left your thoughts and registered the question she asked. “Just a classmate mom, we were studying at a cafe.” Her lips pulled into a smirk, “Is he cute?” You felt your eyes widen and the feeling of fear running through your veins. Your mom chuckled, “I know that look. I was doing the exact thing you’re doing right now. Sneaking around... a helpless lovestruck look on your face. Keep going and I’m sure you’ll be having heart eyes.” Her words sounded muddled and distant. You thought she'd be angry with you but... she was being pleasant. “That was the exact same look your father made me have all those years ago.” Your breath hitched: she had mentioned  _ your father. _ She was definitely not in the right state of mind. You gulped and made your way closer to her. The ugly brown carpet was the only thing grounding you at this point. As you got closer you could see a bruise blooming on her temple. “Ma,” you whispered, “What happened?” “Oh this?” she chuckled as she gestured to the bruise. She waved you off, “I want to know all about my daughter’s  _ crush _ .” Internally cringing, you sat down across from her. “You have to be careful I don’t want to see my baby getting hurt.” “Thanks.. Ma… but I don’t think it’s gonna happen.” Your mother tilted her head and looked at you with confusion. “Why not?” “I don’t think sh-  _ he _ ,” you corrected, “likes me that way.” Thankfully, it didn’t seem like your mother noticed your little slip up. She shrugged, “Maybe he does, maybe he doesn’t.” She rose from her chair and rinsed out her mug and placed it in the kitchen sink. “Rent is due this week. Money’s tighter than ever, so don’t expect anything fancy in the fridge.” You nodded, “Of course mom.” Your mom went past you into the hall. “Oh and honey?” “Yes?” Your mom’s warm gaze filled you with immense anxiety. “Be careful okay?” “Yes mom.” Satisfied, she smiled and went to her room. You sat there in silence for a few minutes wondering what the fuck just happened. Your mother’s bedroom door clicked as it shut.

As soon as you heard her door shut you swiped into your phone.  _ ‘Blake what happened?????’ _ You let out a sigh as you set down your phone with a thud. The kitchen’s once white walls were now an ugly stained yellow. The chip on the paint coming off and drywall flecks on the godforsaken carpet. Thoughts of Val and tonight’s (date?) get together filled your head. It was almost like a dream; some parts were blurry and others clear. How could she be so kind? Val was kind and caring to all her students, granted, but did she take them out?  _ Ding. _ You jumped up at the sound of your phone. 

_ ‘Mom turned up. R u home???’ _

You snorted at Blake’s message.  _ ‘I thought I told you to text me once she got here!>:((( Obviously, or I wouldn’t have to text your ass.’ _

_ ‘Srry fell asleep :((and ruuuuudddeee.’  _

Sighing and shaking your head you replied:  _ ‘Get down here I have something for you. We need to talk.’ _

You set your phone down and unfolded the napkin. The cookies were a bit squashed, but Blake would be thankful nonetheless. If not then hey, cookie for you right? Soft footsteps crept into the kitchen and there stood your brother. His eyes brightened once he saw the cookies sitting on the table and padded over to you. “Here,” you said wryly, handing him his present. Blake let out a moan as he bit down. “Thanks sis.” You scoffed, “Don’t talk with your mouth full. It’s gross.” He snickered in reply. “What’s up with mom?” 

“Not sure. She got home and she seemed in a decent mood.” You rolled your eyes, “How are you  _ not worried _ ?” Blake’s brows furrowed and his eyes set in a glare. “This is the first time in ages she’s been in a good mood! Sure she freaked me the fuck out,” he whisper shouted,” But now I don’t have to worry about being…,” he trailed off. You softened immediately after hearing those words. Blake just wanted a happy normal family. He didn’t ask to be dragged into this. Neither did Jessica, they just wanted a life.“You’re right y’know. I wish we could’ve grown up more securely. But this isn’t good. Mom’s not normally like this, you know that. She...mentioned dad.” Blake’s mood dropped; dread and panic swept up into the air. “Fuck.”

  
  
  


_ Jessica huddled into your side along with Blake. The three of you hid in your room in case the screaming and the shattering of objects being hurled at the wall. Jessica’s tiny hand crept up to yours, holding it for comfort. The blanket covering the three of you cut off air circulation, but it was better to have difficulty breathing then being involved with mom and dad’s fights. “Sissy, when are they gonna stop?” The soft voice of Jessica asked breaking the silence of the room and the echoes of violence downstairs. Your heart sank. You were basically the mother of your two younger siblings. You protected them from the blows of your mother. Whenever your dad left for work and your mom stayed holed up in her room, you took it upon yourself to take care of them. Some days you went without eating having to make sure your brother and sister ate first. ‘She’s only four and he’s only ten. They shouldn’t have to go through this’. “I don’t know Jess. Hopefully soon.” The three of you flinched at the sound of a plate smashing against the wall. “What was that,” Blake asked. “Don’t worry about it,” you chided, “Just sleep.” _

_ Jessica and Blake slept soundly. You carefully peeled the blanket off from them as you snuck out of bed. After tucking them in and ensuring they’d be warm, you crept downstairs. The sight of the kitchen and living room appalled you. An ugly brown stain painted itself along the walls and shards of glass splattered the floor. Trash was strewn across the floor and a now broken lamp on the floor. A figure from the corner of your eye caught your attention. “Dad?” A suitcase and a couple trash bags were tightly tied together. He turned to you, sorrow and melancholy  _ _ swimming in his eyes. He was drowning in it. A dull pain spread in your feet and as you looked down you could see the shards of glass slicing through your skin. “It’s early, go back to bed.” You ignored him, “Are you leaving us?” Your father sighed, his voice gruff, “I didn’t want it to be like this. You’re twelve now, you’re a big girl. You can handle it. Now go back to bed.” Sadness, confusion, but most of all anger filled your heart. “Just like that? You’re leaving us? Leaving me, Blake, and Jess behind?” Your words were filled with venom as you spat at him. He sighed, “Don’t make this harder than it needs to be. I can’t do this anymore. I’ll come visit, I promise.” He pulled up his wrist and with his fingers he deftly unbuckled it and handed it to you. The leather beneath it was worn and the band was skinny. “Keep it for me will ya?” The watch hung loosely beneath your fingers as you stared up into your father’s eyes. The sadness in his eyes slowly melted the anger you felt away. He didn’t want to leave but he had to. And just like that, your father was gone. _


	14. I Like to Make You Guys Suffer (Part 5 of Professor Val)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val's silence is disheartenting
> 
> TW: one homophobic slur is used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!: homophobic slur!! just one but be careful please!!! Not sure if anyone reads the summary or the notes section so there will be a TW in the beginning! Just want everyone to be warned and safe!!
> 
> There's a song that reminds me of Val and it helps me write while listening to it If you like lofi kinda style then you might like it! Pretty Thoughts by Alina Baraz and Galimatias.
> 
> One last thing that isn't really important but we are on page 50 in google docs just from fics about Val. I dunno it kinda makes me feel proud lmao  
> 
> 
> Hope you guys like this chapter its kinda angsty!

**TW: one homophobic slur.**

Val was avoiding you. In class she avoided looking in your general direction. Any words or feedback you would give to your peers was met with a simple “nicely put”. That is if you were lucky for her to even speak to you. Understandably she was your professor and you had to remain formal and professional from prying eyes. But when it was the both of you? She dismissed you anytime you tried to talk to her after class and seemingly ignored your admirable gazes. You felt your heart shatter each time she acting cold towards you. Val was twenty eight and you were nineteen. Nothing was going to happen; she wasn’t interested in you. You were just a pity case, that was all. You were nothing. You cursed yourself for being so caring and wanted to be cared about. In class you tuned out her lectures and doodled. Sometimes you’d even put your head down. Val’s eyes always lingered elsewhere whenever she looked in the general area you sat in. No longer was the warm mirth in her eyes, instead it was replaced by something steely and unforgiving. Eventually, you stopped showing up. You figured if you got the important work finished you would still pass the class. You highly doubted Val would even care anyways.  _ ‘Here we are again. We find someone who seems to enjoy our presence and seems to care about us, then act all surprised when they hurt us. When will I ever learn? It’s just me; it’s always been just me.  _

__

  
  


Val had barely even gotten her morning coffee when her supervisor called her into his office. “Can’t I get a fucking break,” she muttereted. The walls of Dr. Trager’s office was painted a nice navy blue. A fern plant sat in the corner of the room, taking up most of the space it sat in. Tall, beautiful oak shelves filled with a variety of books sat behind Dr. Trager and his desk. A stern expression cast onto his face, the rim of his glasses glimmered from the sunlight that filtered through the blinds. His suit crinkled as he folded his arms on his desk. Dr. Trager’s gaze bore through Val’s. “Professor Val, I’m so glad you finally joined me. Have a seat.” Val’s face was set in a neutral blank face. Dr. Trager was infamously known for showing little to no compassion or fucks to give throughout the university. Having dealt with many professors and students before  Val, he showed little to no guilt bringing the world down with him.

Dr. Trager observed Val with his hawk like eyes. A shadow of a frown on his lips as he tried to figure Val out. “How was the coffee last night?” Val’s blood ran cold.  _ He knew. But how? _ “Exceptional, Dr. Trager.” His eyes were cold, calculating, he wanted to see her break. Silence passed between the two of them for a moment as Dr. Trager observed Val’s every move. “I believe you misunderstand me. How was .. Should I say date?” “I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, Sir.” Dr. Trager’s lips pulled in a sneer. “I’m afraid you do Val. You know this can cost you your job.” Val’s teeth grinded, “It was nothing more than a professional conversation. The student wanted to know about her grades, Dr. Trager.” Dr Trager’s fingers drummed on his big oak desk. “My sources make that statement unlikely. The student looked to be attached to you. Her behaviour with you was more than professional.” “Her actions are not mine to make, Sir. I quickly dismissed her actions and proceeded to help her with academic studies. Nothing more.” Dr. Trager’s cold empty gray eyes pierced into Val’s pale blue ones one last time. “You’re a professor we need at the university. This is a warning, Val. Keep the student at a distance aside from teaching her the material. Nothing more, nothing less.” Val’s stomach dropped and her heart sank. “Of course, Dr. Trager.”

_ Knock knock. _ Val sighed as she read through the reports her students had turned in. Some were outright horrendous to look at, let alone read. “Come in.” The sound of her door opening made her finally lift her head up. There, you stood in front of the door.  _ Shit. _ “Professor, may I speak to you for a moment?” Val set her pen down on her desk. “Have a seat.” You shuffled and carefully sat down taking the surroundings of her office.. You twiddled your thumbs; a nervous tick you had that Val had begun to find enduring. “You’ve been avoiding me. Anytime I..try to talk to you, you just… up and leave. Did I do something wrong?” Your soft voice sounded heartbroken. “You did not do anything. Our relationship is strictly professional. Nothing more.” Val’s heart shattered once she saw the tears welled up in your eyes. Your eyebrows were drawn together and your eyes narrowed. Your lips pulled back into a sneer and Val could see your teeth clenching. “People that develop trauma from their childhoods latch onto the basic act of kindness and care,” Val continued, “That’s why you are infatuated with me.” “ _ Bullshit!” _ Val’s eyes widened at your outburst. “What about the soft touches huh? And the fucking pet names? You assume I like you because of what you’ve done for me? Just who the hell do you think I am?” Val fell silent as she reeled the words you spat out in her head. The words she wanted to say caught up in her throat. A bitter laugh left your lips. The tears you forcefully held now ran freely now and the colour of your eyes popped more from the red puffiness around them. “I know you’re telling yourself it was one time which is true, but I’ve seen all the glances you’ve been sending me all semester. I know you feel the same about me. You can lie to yourself but you can’t lie to me. Goodbye, Val.” Val sat there unmoving as you grabbed your bag and sling it onto your shoulders. She wanted to reach out and grab your wrist and beg for your forgiveness. She wanted to whisk you away from this place and take you home. There, she would worship you as a goddess should be worshipped. But she didn’t. It was almost like she was in a dream where everything was blurry and disorienting. Val watched you leave her office, the click of the door to her office the last thing she heard.  _ You can lie to yourself but you can’t lie to me. _

_ Knoth had always looked like a stuck pig when he was enraged. The silver cross he proudly wore would swing with every stomp he took. Knoth’s hair was oily and greasy; it made his grayish, washed out colour, skin stand out. The desk light in Val’s room was the only thing protruding light. Her neck cramped as she hunched over in her chair to study. The sun had long gone, leaving the crickets to sing into the night. It was a dry hot night in Arizona. Val had opened her windows to try and get a breeze, but with no luck the wind was still. Sweat dripped from her brows from the dry air. Val flinched when her door slammed open and made a thud once it hit the wall. Soft blue eyes met with a pair coloured as pools of onyx . Knoth’s blood was boiling and she could see his brows sunk deep with anger. “Yea?” Expression irate Knoth raised his voice, “What the fuck is this?” A small blur of colour hurled at Val. It clattered on her desk and staring at her was the thing she lost: it was her trans pride pin. “It’s nothing, it's just a-” Knoth cut her off, “I’ve been raising a fag under my roof.” Tears welled up in Val’s eyes. Nothing was said between Val and her father. Not a single word. “Get the fuck out of my house heretic. I've been raising a devil worshipper under my house. Don't think about returning." _

  
  



	15. Professor Val (Part 6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty here we go! trying to find a way to end this I have an idea so we'll see what happens.

__ The hot water from the bath sunk into your skin as you laid there. The voices of Blake and Jess were muffled downstairs and you could hear pots and pans clanging. They chatted along merrily about whatever a ten year old and a seventeen year old could talk about. Your mom was busy with something work related. She hoped if she did overtime more money would go to her check. Working weird hours at the library in town helped distract your thoughts about Val. Your siblings helped keep you busy once you looked after them. Blake would leave the house from time to time so mostly it was you and Jess alone. Once you had time to relax the thoughts of Val rushed back in. You sunk lower into the water. The warmth of it seeped into your cheeks and forehead.  _ ‘Maybe there was a misunderstanding? She could’ve just been really busy.’ _ A sad chuckle escaped your lips. “It doesn’t excuse the constant coldness and her ignoring my existence, even in class.” Sighing, you carefully pulled yourself out of the tub. Droplets of water cascaded down your skin, creating little pools of water on the bathroom floor.  _ ‘I just want to forget about it and move on. She’s moved on ,obviously, so why shouldn’t I? What is keeping me here?’ _

  
  


The end of the fall semester was nearing. Christmas was in a few weeks and you were not prepared. The stress from students piled high and the libraries were packed. You were at your wits end. Teachers and parents had a high demand for learning material so their kids and students could get the help they needed. Parents threw a fit if they couldn’t get whatever book they wanted. Biting your tongue and plastering a fake grin on your face was something that came naturally. Your classes had ended already, including the one with Val. You didn’t even so much as give her a glance or a goodbye as you left. You were just glad you didn’t have to sit in that room anymore. Lynn, your best friend, would often drop by and try to help out as much as you could. Need a pick me up? Bam, Lynn was there with coffee and food. Need to vent about the rowdy children and the Karens? Here comes Lynn with her endless support and validation. Your arms were swore and burning from shelving the mountain of books on the cart. Jessica’s school let out at 2:30 and most of the time she’d skip her away over to the library. You smiled at  the thought of your sister. You had enough money now to support yourself and get an apartment. Sharing one with strangers made you nervous but you had to leave eventually. Though, the thought of leaving Jessica and Blake behind to fend for themselves made you feel guilty. You couldn’t just leave them. They were all you had; they were like your own kids.  _ ‘Blake can fend for himself. He’ll protect Jess. You know you can’t protect them forever.’ _

“Heya stranger.” You smiled as you saw your red haired friend. “Hey Lynn.” A coffee cup was in her hands and she handed it to you. “God, you’re an absolute godsend.” Lynn chuckled, “You look dead. Somethin’ happen to you?” You took a sip of the mocha she gave you. “Just work. It’s tiring y’know? I can never catch a break.” “That’s what you get, working at a library during finals,” she teased. “Yea yea whatever. What are you doing here anyway?” Lynn dramatically put her hand to her chest in disbelief, “Can I not see the love of my life while she’s working dreadful hours?” You snickered, “As much as I love you, I think the love of my life is overreacting.” Lynn rolled her eyes, “I was supposed to meet Eddie here, but I haven’t seen him yet.” “Huh, I haven’t seen him around. Though he’d probably be upstairs playing video games like a nerd.” Lynn quirked a brow, “And you’re saying you’re  _ not _ a nerd? Remember the time you raved about Zelda for two hours straight?” “Can you blame me?” “Not at all.” The sound of Lynn’s phone going off interrupted the both of you. “ _ Lynn _ ,” you said, “ _ This is a Library!” _ She snorted, “Eddie texted me, he’s outside. I’ll talk to you later!” “Go get em tiger,” you laughed. Lynn rolled her eyes and smiled as she left.

  
  
_ 2:47 _ . You saw Jessica’s brunette hair pulled back and the red dress she decided to wear. “How was school today sweetie?” Jess smiled, “Great! There’s a new girl in my class who’s really nice.” “Oh?” She nodded, “Her name’s Zoey.” You smiled and listened as Jessica unzipped her bright pink backpack and prattled on about school. How your sister still remained her cheery self was a mystery. “Hey Jess while you work on your homework I’m gonna be checking the shelves for any missing books alright? Stay there.” Jess nodded and with one last smile you made your way into the messy, packed library.

You huffed at the amount of filing you’d have to do later. “Why can’t people just return their books?” Five o clock had struck now and less people entered, while more left. “Hey sis!” You looked up to see your siblings making their way towards you. “Can you guys not keep it down in a library,” you harshly whispered. “Sorry,” Blake said sheepishly, “I just wanted to let you know Mike and I are gonna take Jess home.” You tilted your head, “I take it you let mom know about you and Mike then?” He froze and fiddled with the sleeve of his jacket. “Uh, not yet,” Blake stammered. You sighed, “You need to tell her one day Blake, before she finds out.”  Blake let out a sigh, “I know. I’m just scared. Her reaction is going to be wild.” A small smile made its way across your lips as you wrapped your arms around Blake’s shoulders, pulling him into a tight hug. “It’s okay to be scared. I love you and I support you and Mike no matter what.  You deserve to be happy. ” You kissed the top of his head. “We’ve been through so much and we can get through this. I know we can.” You pulled away from Blake and gave him a reassuring smile. Blake’s eyes were glossy with tears. “I love you so much.” An urge to protect your brother filled your senses at the sight of him crying. He was no longer the young boy you protected and cared for. You could feel your eyes start to water too. “Blake if you cry I’m gonna cry,” you joked. Blake let out a small huff of laughter.

The feeling of someone tapping your side made you turn from Blake. Jess looked up at you confusion and a hint of worry on her face. “Yea?” “Someone’s behind you,” she whispered. Brows furrowed, you turned around. There was a person you didn’t expect to ever see again: Val.


	16. Professor Val (Part 7)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val aha what are you doing in the Library, sexy? Ahaha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a few more chapters left guys it depends on how this ends. Really liked how this chapter turned out tbh.

Memories of the cafe and Val’s kind words flooded your head. The harsh treatment she gave you and the dismissive demeanor she treated you with followed after. Your heart leapt itself into your throat and your blood ran cold. Oh how badly you wanted to puke. A maroon sweater clung to Val’s petite frame and her slacks fit snugly on her legs. You begrudgingly admitted how nice she looked, which made you more petty. “Hey.”  _ ‘After ALL of the things she’s done; HEY is what she says?!’  _ You gaped at Val before turning to your sister. “Jess cover your ears,” you warned. The sour look that Jess gave you in return caused a stern look to be thrown her way. Blake’s hands snaked over to cover her ears, and squared Val up and down. His eyes set into a glare as he noticed your tense posture and your clenched fists. Blake could see the harsh glare sent to the tall stranger’s way. “What the fuck are you doing here?” Val almost flinched at the venom laced between your words. Though, she did admit she deserved it. “Can we talk?” 

“Sis, who’s this,” Blake asked sharply, his eyes narrowing at the blonde haired stranger. You could see Val’s eyes pique with interest as she raked her eyes over your siblings. A surge of possessiveness and the urge to protect your siblings seeped into you. You mulled over your options; fighting was not an option.Val could and would kick your ass from size differences, and fighting was child’s play. All she wanted to do was talk right? You turned to Blake, “Go meet up with Mike, Blake. I’ll be fine.” His eyes met yours one last time. Determination shimmered in your eyes; even though he could see the anxiety beneath the cracks that were showing, you were still sheltering them.  _ But from who? _ “Alright...Catch up with you later, yea?” Blake swallowed down the anxiety he had once he saw the reassuring smile that quite didn’t reach your eyes. “C’mon Jess,” Blake said as he wrapped his hand in hers, “Let’s go get some ice cream.” A smile broke across your sister’s face and her eyes glistened with excitement at the mention of ice cream. Blake sent one last wary glance at Val and gave you a comforting smile before leaving the library.

“You’re good with them, your siblings. I can see why they admire you.” “Cut to the chase Val.” Her eyes sank and her heart sank. She deserved it though, your anger and your bite. Val could see underneath the cold attitude, and the short answers there was the sadness. They swam with grief, she could drown in that despair. “Do you mind if we go somewhere else?” she  gestured towards the bookshelves and the people that inhabited the seats. You questioned your options. “Alright, you have fifteen minutes.” 

The rickety picnic table outside of the library groaned and creaked once Val sat down. The thing was so short she was forced to pull her knees up. You sat across from her, blank faced. “We’re a bit secluded, if I didn’t know any better I would’ve thought you were trying to kill me,” Val tried to joke. “Still debating.” Val felt more hopeless and unsure of herself as you kept shooting her down. Did she deserve it? Yes, she had messed with your mind and warped everything into a confusing fog. Val let out a shaky breath, “I-I’ve come to apologize.” “For? I thought you didn’t want anything to do with me.” “No..I, fuck how do I say this.” Your arms hung by your sides as you watched Val’s naturally put together demeanor crack. You almost dropped your anger.  _ Almost.  _ “I…this is incredibly cliche and honestly I don’t know how to say this,” Val rambled wringing her hands together, “but what I do know is how much I want this. How much you mean to me and how much I care about you. I-I want to be with you.” 

_ I want to be with you. _ Val’s words rung in your ears. Dumbfounded, you sat there mouth opening and closing. One minute she was kind and caring, and the next she ignored you and cut you with her words. Now, Val sat there confessing her feelings. Nothing came out of your mouth;you were too shocked to say anything. Hell, you weren’t even sure what to say! Val’s eyes searched your face for any sign of reciprocation or just  _ something.  _ She started fiddling and picking her sweater as she waited but there was nothing, you just stared at her. Val felt her heart shatter, taking your silence as rejection. She stopped picking at her sweater and carefully unfolded herself. “I-I see. Thank you for your time.” 

Val's form started to retreat. Her blonde strands covered her face as her head hung low.  _ Say something. Do something! Move! Get up and move!  _ The trance you were in dispersed as you escaped your muddy thoughts. “Wait!” You jogged after Val to catch up with her fast pace. Val was a bit of a ways ahead from being drowned in your thoughts. Either she couldn’t hear you or she was ignoring your words. You dashed by people yelling  _ “sorry!” _ as you ran past them on the sidewalk. You picked up your pace as you caught up with Val. The blur of the ice cream stand whizzed by you. Little did you notice your siblings and your brother’s boyfriend observe the whole scene.  _ ‘This is like a damn romcom!’ _ Once you caught up to Val you thrust out your arm, wrapping your fingers firmly around her wrist. Val froze at the feeling of someone holding her so tight. Her brows raised in shock at the sight of you heaving over. Your cheeks were a very bright shade of scarlet and you puffed.“God, you walk so fast.” Val didn’t say anything, she just stood there, staring in awe. She jolted herself out of her thoughts at the sound of your voice. “You’ve lost my trust Val. You jump from being soft and..caring, and then the next second you’re confusing and distant.” Her heart sank. “But,” you started, “I feel the same.” 

A grin tugged at Val’s lips. Her pale eyes glimmered and she let out a chuckle. “What? What’s so funny,” you pouted as you crossed your arms. “Nothing my dear,” Val replied with her heart swelling. “One condition.” “Of course.” “You have to tell me what happened. Why you  just..became so..” you trailed off. Val nodded, her eyes doelike. “I promise, dove. Let’s get something to eat after your shift.”


	17. Val, But She Knows Some French. (Part 8)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besides learning Val really enjoys wine, you also find out about her odd behaviour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Val drinking wine is honestly a very sexy image to me. The elegance of it? The vibes she gives off? It matches ok, Val drinks wine and only wine you cannot convince me otherwise. And no I will not be answering anymore questions about Val's taste of wine at this time.

The scrutiny of the patrons and the hostess made you self conscious. The restaurant Val had chosen had a prudent air to it. The lights were dim, the tables glossy, and the patrons dressed formally. Hell even the waiters and waitresses had ties!  _ Ties!  _ The simple sundress and the tattered converse you wore made you stand out. You resisted the urge to shrink into yourself as you felt eyes watching you. “Is something wrong,” Val asked. In her hands was a glass of red wine and it swished with every gesture she made. “I’m just anxious. Everyone’s  _ watching _ me.” “Can you blame them? Look at you; you’re absolutely stunning.” You snorted, “Charming as always Val.” The glass made a soft  _ clink _ as she set it down on the table’s surface. Her soft but firm hands reached over the table and grasped yours. “Don’t worry about them, love. They’re not worth your time alright?” You nodded as you stared holes into the table. Val gave your hand a squeeze before grabbing her glass again. 

You watched the wine slosh around the sides of the glass as she sipped from it. The air between the both of you was incredibly tense. You felt Val’s sharp eyes watch you; she was waiting. “H-hey Val?” “Hm?” “Did... something happen for you to be so distant?” Val’s face looked to be in thought. Her brows twitched and her pale eyes were searching. Finally, she answered, “Yes. My uh, supervisor found out.” Oh.  _ Oh. _ No matter how shitty and hurtful Val had been, you realized you hadn’t acted the best way either. Her  _ job _ was about to be at stake.“I was hoping to prevent him from interfering.” Val’s face said it all: she felt guilty. There was a better way to handle it, but someone could’ve gotten hurt. “Yknow,” you said gently, “I understand. Your job was at stake; you’ve worked hard to get where you’re at now. Yea, there would’ve been a better way to handle it, but I understand.”

Val gave you a sad, yet soft smile in return. She wrapped her fingers around your hand and stroked your knuckles softly. “What can I get you tonight?” You jumped at the sudden voice. A waiter in a crisp white button down stood at your table with a smile on his lips. His tie stood out against the white of the shirt. It had a goofy pattern on it and if you weren’t panicking you might’ve smiled at it. Your eyes widened in horror at the glossy menu. ‘ _ It’s all in French’.  _ You looked up at Val over the menu, your eyes silently pleading for help. The gods were not on your side today. Her eyes were elsewhere, looking at what you assumed to be the wine selection. “A wine poached salmon,” Val gestured, “And a cognac shrimp.” The waiter jotted down the orders and smiled, “I’ll get that out shortly.” The menus went with him leaving you no protection against Val’s unwavering gaze. “I didn’t know you could read French.” “During my studies at college I had the opportunity to visit France,” Val replied. “Can you speak it?” “Hardly. It was quite some time ago.” An awkward silence settled between the both of you. Val’s strong gaze unsettled you. There was something almost predatory about it. 

“Can I,” you paused, debating whether or not to carry on the question. Val looked at you; a calm patience in her eyes. Her eyes shone with curiosity. You noticed now the dim lighting  painted Val’s skin a golden, sunkissed colour.  _ ‘She really was crafted by the gods.’ _ “I-I have a question for you. It’s not gonna be easy to answer. Well, several questions really,” you rambled. “Relax angel, there’s nothing to be afraid of,” she purred. Your cheeks heated up at the tone of her voice. It sounded...intimate. Val smirked, “I don’t bite. Unless you’d like me to.” Now your cheeks were  _ burning. _ “T-that’s..” “I’m just teasing,” she cooed. You could see her smile behind her wine glass as she took a sip, and a mischievous shimmer in her eyes. You huffed at her, fighting the urge to grumble. Val raised a brow in reply. “Out with it love, the anticipation is too much to bear.” You let out a small sigh.  _ Here goes nothing. _ “Why are you doing this? During class, e-even before all of this, you didn’t..seem to notice me. Why now all of a sudden?” 

Her eyes widened a bit. Val folded her hands into her lap as she put her thoughts together. “I’ve always noticed you. You were one of my brightest students, and a witty one at that. The debates in class were always heated, usually someone would take it too far. But you, you observed. You watched your opponents mannerisms and took them down with facts and logic. Even after all that, you were still respectful. You’re kind hearted and you care about the ones you love. Not to mention how beautiful you are.” Your cheeks warmed a bit after hearing her confession. You wanted to duck your head down, but you held your ground. “Then what about the cafe? Why did you take me there?” “You were upset. I wanted to comfort you and try to make you happy. Being around your presence and your company makes my heart swell. I tried to deny it at the time, but you were hurt and I wanted to make you happy.”

You were in euphoria. You weren’t sure if you wanted to laugh with glee or cry. “Thank you Val,” you replied softly. “I-I’m not sure what to say.” Val smiled, “Don’t stress it. Enjoy tonight and many more to come.”


	18. Val in a Sweater is Something I Think About Often (Part 9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val has a very nice house!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently sobbing from V for Vendetta one of my fav movies and I cry every time. So now we editing and writing!

You and Val left the restaurant around seven thirty. Before you left you sent a quick text to Blake letting him know you’ll be out late. Dozens of messages he sent asked about who that person was, and why you chased after them. You decided to fill him in later, right now you had plans. Sending him a quick text to let him know yes, you were still alive. A groan left your lips from the reply you got from him: ‘ _ have fun on ur date sis ;)’. _ A message followed reminding you to be safe.  __ “Where to next,” you asked, putting your phone in your pocket. You felt Val’s hand on your back leading you. You wanted to melt into her touch; she felt warm, she felt safe. “Wherever you'd like to go love,” Val replied. “I’m not sure. Somewhere we can talk though.” “What’s on your mind darling,” Val asked. “A lot,” you chuckled, “Serious questions and some stupid ones.” Val smiled, an idea forming in her head. “This is very forward and maybe a bit too fast paced.. but I have some dessert at my home. Would go great with some coffee.” “As long as I don’t get murdered.” A dry laugh escaped her. It made her eyes crinkle around the edges and her grin revealing her teeth. She almost looked like a wolf in a way.  _ ‘I’d let her devour me.’ _ You almost squeaked at the thought and you knew one hundred percent your cheeks were flushed. “Of course not, there’s still much to discuss,” Val said with an amusing glint in her eyes. “That there is Val, that there is.” 

To say you were in awe as you looked upon Val’s home was an understatement. You were astonished at the three car garage and the interior of the house.  _ ‘A castle is more like it.’ _ It was grand and inviting, but you couldn’t help but feel the emptiness and the loneliness underneath the exterior. The tiles on the outside of the house were a nice tan colour. The roof shingles were a burnt orange and the house looked to be about two stories tall. You shook yourself out of your thoughts and composed yourself. Standing there gawking is disrespectful and being disrespectful towards Val was the last thing you wanted. The hardwood floors looked sleek;  _ hell _ everything in her house looked sleek. The black shiny leather chase along with a set of the similar couches sat in the living room. The paint she had chosen was a nice dark purple and there was a T.V hung up on the wall. Although, Val’s interior was...interesting to say the least.You couldn’t help but notice some of the grotesque art along with nude women and men lounging about on the canvases. There were some more brutal ones. One was with someone adorned in mud with a twiggish looking crown. They were bleeding on the painting, and they were kneeling with a face of mockery. Val had told you to “make yourself at home” while she made the coffee and sifted through her fridge to find the tiramisu she promised. 

“I like your paintings,” you said (more like asked) as you slid across on the bar stool in the kitchen. Val slightly turned to look at you as she started the coffee pot, “Is that a question?” “Uh, you stammered, “I didn’t mean to be rude I just-” “Darling,” Val chuckled, “I’m just teasing.” “O-oh,” you sputtered.  _ I really am making a fool of myself. God, how does she even enjoy my presence let alone my company.’  _ “It’s an acquired taste.” ‘ _ Say something! Compliment her kitchen or her house! Maybe how great she looks! Just fucking say something!’ _ You stood there, shifting foot to foot.  _ ‘The weather?? NO that’s just awful. So cheesy. God why are like this.’ _

“It’s done,” Val sang as she grabbed plates and forks. The scent of coffee wafted through the air. You sighed as you took a whiff. “It looks really good,” you stated as Val slid a plate towards you. “I would hope so, wouldn’t want my angel to have anything less than good.” Your nose scrunched up at the nickname she gave you. Ignoring her, you tried to act nonchalant as you took a bite. The bitterness and the small taste of sweetness hit your tongue. The coffee of the cake and the creme blended together. You groaned.  _ ‘Fuck that’s good.’ _ You looked up at Val to thank her. Your breath hitched at her blue piercing gaze that stared at you; you swore you saw them darken. Lust swirled around her irises, it predatory. Her eyes seemed clouded and hazy. Heat rushed down to your core as your thoughts filled with Val in a less appropriate setting. “I-I have a question Val,” you mumbled. Val snapped out of her thoughts. She gestured for you to continue as she sipped her coffee. “What are we?”

  
  
_ Gods _ how you looked sinful eating that tiramisu. Innocently licking the cream off of it as you sat at the counter with your legs crossed. The small darts of your tongue as you licked off your fork with every bite. Val had to withstand the urge of taking you over the counter and hearing your screams and cries of ecstasy.  _ ‘What are we?’ _ you had asked, your eyes innocent and doe like. Val filed that image for later.  _ ‘Get yourself together Val.’  _ Composing herself she replied, “More  than friends but.. I would like to... date you.” Val scanned your face for a reaction. Her heart filled with hope when she saw your cheeks were turning red. That’s a good sign right? “I-I’m not saying no but, what about..your job?” Val pondered in thought as she mulled your words over. “Technically you are not my student anymore, but around campus we would have to be professional.” “That makes sense? But what about in public? Like, the cafe?” You dug into another bite of tiramisu, not noticing the look of desire struck in Val’s eyes. “If we happen to go somewhere close to campus we can’t be too close.” 

Your heart sank; you understood why you would have to sneak around. You weren’t an insolate child who would whine and complain about it. Even if you weren’t her student anymore Val’s job would possibly be at stake if anyone found out. It didn’t make it hurt any less though. You rationalized on her answers. Would it be selfish of you to accept? You both had already confessed your feelings for each other and you felt strongly about Val but...did you really want to put her whole life’s worth at stake? 

“If you don’t want to decide right now I understand,” Val said softly. “It’s a lot to think over.” Your eyes widened and you shook your head. Her voice sounded heartbroken. “I just don’t want to put you in any danger. I’m nothing. I’m just a sad broken girl with a shitty mom and absent dad. It has broken written all over it. That’s all I know, it’s all I know who I am. I’m not someone you should risk losing your job for.” You tensed up when a soft hand grasped your cheek, forcing you to look the owner of the hand in the eyes. “My love, my sweet sweet angel. You are worth more than you know. You deserve to be happy and cherished. Please, let me show you how much you deserved to be worshipped and loved.” You felt your face get hot and you let out a laugh. Your eyes welled up a bit, causing your vision to go blurry. Val’s soft thumb swept each and tear away. “Y-yes, I wanna be with you.”

Val couldn’t believe it; a literal angel, a goddess who she didn’t deserve also wanted to be with her. You cared for her, you wanted to love her. Her lips pulled in a grin as she brought both of her hands to your cheeks. Her intense blue gaze made your cheeks burn and you subconsciously shifted your thighs. Val took note of this and purred, “God, how delightful you look. A feast to unfold, an absolute angel.” Val’s full lips were inches away from yours. It was an opportunity to turn away if you weren’t ready. The debate and nervousness in your eyes wasn’t hard to see. 

_ Should I? Should I indulge myself? Ah fuck it, what do I have to loose. _ Shaking with excitement, albeit a little nervous, your arms nervously settled onto her shoulders. You raised yourself a bit and gently placed your lips on hers. 

The taste of tiramisu flooded Val’s senses. The softness of your lips and the little whimper that left you as she sucked on your lips, made her want to drink everything you had to offer. She felt your fingers tangle themselves in her hair and she groaned when you pulled them. Val wanted to hear that whimper over and over again. She nipped your lips one more time before pulling away. Val reveled in the sight of you; the soft lips she had kissed were now a bit pink. They  glistened from Val’s tongue, and you sat there breathless. The dazed look you gave her caused Val to chuckle. 

“I love your laugh,” you blurted. This caused Val to laugh again, the chorus of it sounding like lovely chiming bells. “My dear, you are out of it.” Pouting you said, “What?! It’s the truth!” She shook her head with a smile on her face. “What time do you need to be home, love?” You brought your brown battered watch that was snug on your wrist to your face. “Shit!” You ignored the raised brow and stern look Val sent you and checked your watch.  _ 9:01 _ . You sighed in relief,  _ ‘It’s still a bit early.’ _ You shrugged, “Whenever you feel like kicking me out I guess.” Val shook her head as she gathered your empty plate and her mug. “How it hurts you believe I would ever think to do that.” You just hummed in acknowledgement as you watched her rinse the dishes off. “I can do that for you,” you said softly. You didn’t want to be an ungrateful guest and the least you could do is wash the dishes for her. “Nonsense, angel,” she started, “You are my guest and my girlfriend. Don’t fret.” A soft smile pulled at your lips as you watched Val gracefully move around the kitchen cleaning up after tonight. “Blake usually texts me when he’s worried,” you answered, remembering her question. Val turned to you as she put the leftover tiramisu in the fridge. She tilted her head and asked, “Does your mother care about your whereabouts?” You shook your head, a wave of sadness settling on you like a thick blanket. “Most of the time she doesn’t. Really she stays in her own world and we’re careful to provoke her. That is unless she finds a reason to care.” Val gave you a sad smile, “I’m happy you have your siblings. They seem wonderful. They’re lucky to have such a caring sister.” 

“Thank you Val.” There was a bit of silence before you thought of something to say. “I’m curious,” you said slowly, careful to prevent overstepping boundaries, “Are you in contact with your sister?” Val froze and her posture was tense. _ Shit, look what you’ve done. She’s angry now, I’ve caused her to be angry. She’s gonna flip out and yell. Apologize! Don’t just fucking sit there! _ “I-I’m sorry,” you sputtered, “I-I didn’t mean to-” “Love, it’s alright. You’re just curious.” Val bent over and you almost died from her touch. You felt her squeeze your thigh and gave you a peck before pulling back. All thoughts stopped and even after she pulled away you could still feel her hand. Shaking out of a daze you looked at her. The look in Val’s eyes seemed far away and gone.“Marta and I..aren’t as close as we were before,” she quipped. “Ah,” you said, “I’m sorry to hear that.” Val shrugged, “It happens. Ethan and I are in contact regularly, unlike my father.” 

“Would you like to watch something,” Val asked abruptly. The sudden change of subject made you a little at unease. It was a touchy subject for her. You were curious but knew better. “Only if you’d like too. I don’t wanna force you or anything.” “Relax my dear, no guest of mine should be so stressed.” “What kind of movies do you like,” you asked gently. Val smiled, “Psychological horror mostly. Though I do enjoy watching documentaries from time to time but mostly horror.” “I like horror, but the industry hasn’t been doing good at all.” Val smiled as she wiped the glasses dry. “Go sit in the living room and I’ll be back in a second to start one.” You nodded with enthusiasm and left the kitchen with haste. Val smiled fondly as she watched you plop down on the couch.  _ How did I get so lucky? _


	19. Is Val an alcoholic? (Part 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scary movies are very fun to watch, especially whenever there's a sexy blonde woman next to you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So as I said earlier I was watching V for Vendetta right? One of my favorite movies of ALL time! Anyways, I made an edit bc there's hardly any content for V and I am seriously debating painting a pair of my shoes V for Vendetta themed.
> 
> Also! Lmao not sure with this is gonna end I thought it was gonna be a a couple chapters left but then I started thinking about the future and well we're not done yet!

Val put on some film called  _ Mandy _ about a cult trying to recruit the main character’s wife. She poured herself one last glass of wine and got comfortable. Normally, she would refrain from having a drink late in the night, but it was a special occasion. Val could feel your body heat radiating onto her. She wanted to take things slow and make you feel comfortable before she started becoming more affectionate. Val was always known for being very affectionate, but from your past she knew it was better to be patient.  _ Good things come to those who wait. _ The itch to wrap her arms around you and hold you to her chest was overwhelming. Oh how  _ badly _ Val wanted to whisk you away from life’s unforgiving clutch and prove to you how much she cared for you.  _ Thank goodness my self control is strong. _

You jumped for what felt like the 100th time. You enjoyed horror movies but you were easily spooked by them. When Val mentioned she really liked them you jumped at the opportunity to watch one with her. What you didn’t expect was a crazy cult trying to kill a guy and his wife. You thought she might’ve chosen a cliche slasher film with the dumbass main character that everyone booed and threw popcorn at. You were  _ wrong. _ Val CLEARLY didn’t mess around when it came to horror movies. The movie she picked was a psychological mind fuck; there were many plot twists and weird shit happening behind the scenes that caused you to doubt yourself. You shielded your eyes and peeked through your fingers. The audio cut off and once you moved your hands you saw that the movie had paused. Your brows furrowed and your mouth set into a frown. You turned towards Val; one of her brows were quirked and an amused look on her face. “If I had known you would be scared I’d pick something else.” “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” you mumbled, averting her gaze. “We can choose something else, if you’d like.” You stubbornly shook your head. “I’m too invested to stop.” Val snorted, “If that’s what you’d like.” Your eyes snapped back to the movie once she pressed play. The purple pinkish atmosphere the movie had shone onto your face. Val took in the sight of the curves of your nose and the plumpness of your lips. They were made scarlet from the movie. God, if you could only see what she saw.

You cringed at the bloody scene in front of you. Chunks of flesh hanging off corpses and the eerie lighting of this whole movie put you on edge. Val paused the movie again, causing you to frown. “I’m gonna use the bathroom,” she said, hoisting herself up from the couch. You nodded, grabbing your phone from the coffee table as she made her way to the bathroom. Blake’s name lit up as you turned your phone screen on.

_ 9:47:siiiiiisss where r u :(((( _

_ 9:49: did u get murdered????? _

_ 10:00: are u ;)) u know ;)) _

You felt your cheeks singe with heat. How badly you wanted to strangle your brother through the screen. Making an oath to murder your brother, the clock on your phone read 10:35.  _ Shit. _ You quickly looked around the house: no sign of Val. Grasping your phone tightly in your hand you moved to the entryway. The sound of the phone ringing in your ears made your heart start thudding in your chest.  _ Pick up Blake. Pick up! _ After a few moments the sound of the line picking up almost made you shout with joy. In the background you can hear the muffled shouts of frustration. “Blake?” “Hold on a sec,” he answered. You could hear him move about the house and once the muffled sound of a door closing you could hear him more clearly. “Everything okay,” you asked, worried your mother was throwing another tantrum. “Yea everything’s chill, I just wanted to make sure you were still alive.” You snorted, “I’m fine Blake. Do I need to come home?” “Nah, I’m at Mikey’s right now. We’re playing Smash right now, I’m staying the night.” Ah, so that explained the frustrated shouts and groans. You were puzzled still. Why did he text you then? “Why’d you ask about me then?” “Mom texted me asking where you were. I told her you were at Lynn’s.” You felt fear creep up into your heart. “Why didn’t she text me then?” “I dunno. Don’t worry about it sis. Try to have a nice night for once. You deserve it.” You smiled softly. Blake’s words warmed your heart; even when the world was upside down he was always there right behind you. Even if he did get on your fucking nerves at times. 

“Aw thanks Blake. Let Mike know I said hi.” “Aye capn’, also sis?” “Yea?” “You HAVE to tell me about this new person.” Rolling your eyes you chided, “Yea yea I’ll let you know later. I gotta go.” After the both of you said your goodbyes and hung up you trekked back into the living room. You felt guilty as Val sat there on the couch waiting for you to return. “I’m sorry if you were waiting for a while,” you said gently. “It’s alright my love,” Val said, “Can I ask who it was?” You nodded, “It was my brother. He was just curious if I was home yet.” Val’s brows furrowed and she tilted her head. “Is he not there?” “No, he’s at his boyfriend’s right now. My mom texted him asking where I was.” “Do you need to go home?” Val’s posture was a bit tense and her eyes were filled with concern. You smiled at the way she cared about you. Your hand softly landed on her shoulder giving it a squeeze. “No, Blake covered for me. But if you’d like me to go home I will.”

Val leaned into your touch as she thought. “It is quite late, an hour till midnight.” Your heart sank at the thought of leaving. Val took note of this and reached up to cup your cheek, stroking it. “I’ll see you again darling,” she said softly. “I know,” you grumbled. Val chuckled and rose up from the couch. The wine glass made a clink as she set it down on the table. Bending down she gave you a quick peck. “Before I forget,” you started a bit too loudly, “C-can I have your number? Y’know just..” Val’s smile turned into a teasing grin. Amusement twinkled with a hint of mischievousness in her eyes. “I’m sorry, what was that,” she asked, putting a hand to her ear as if to hear more closely. You felt your nose scrunch up and your cheeks burning with heat. “You know what I said.” Val laughed, “Of course my dear.”

  
  


A grief expression crossed your face as Val pulled onto the side of your street. The perfect night was coming to an end. You knew asking to stay at Val’s was too bold and risky. Especially for being so early in the beginning of a relationship. It was hard not to wish about it, though. “May  I walk you to your door? I want to make sure you get in okay,” Val said softly. You hesitated; if your mother saw the both of you it was game over. But she had to be asleep right? You nodded after a few moments of thinking. “Yea, sure.” 

The porch light was on; you took one last look at Val for the night. “May I,” Val asked, her long fingers reaching behind your head. Her plush lips were slightly parted once she bent down. You nodded, the butterflies bouncing off the walls of your stomach. You wanted to let out a sigh once you felt Val’s soft lips on yours. Your fingers clutched her maroon sweater for steadiness and you rubbed circles onto her skin through the material. You giggled at the sweetness of it. A sigh escaped your lips as Val’s tongue teased your lips. You pulled away and looked into her soft eyes. They were filled with adoration and love. The sound of the door bolt unlocking and the knob twisting caused you to jump. Your eyes filled with horror at the sight of your mother squinting at the both of you.She studied you for a moment until she realized it was her daughter on her porch. Her eyes widened once she took her eyes off of you and noticed Val. A sickly sweet smile spread across your mother’s lips made you sick. “Who’s this young man?”

  
  
  



	20. No Title Just Empty Thoughts (Part 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Val meets your mother and you are internally screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes here we are yet again hope yall are doing good and thats rlly it lmao

Val bit her tongue. Correcting your mother would not be a smart move, at least for now. Besides, you didn’t even know Val was trans. She knew she had to tell you at some point, but it wasn’t the time. How would you react? She knew you were in the community of some sort, but did that mean you weren’t transphobic? Val wanted to squeeze your hand and hold you tight as she saw your panicked expression. You looked so small and scared; not the strong sarcastic woman she loved. Val wanted to take you away from this horrid place and away from your god awful mother. For once in your life you could live without fear of being hurt. You wouldn’t have to be afraid if your siblings would be in danger either. 

“Mom, this is Val.” Val faked a smile as your mom scanned over Val. There was something dark glittering in her eyes. “I thought you were at Lynn’s.” “I was, but Lynn fell asleep. Val is her cousin, so he took me home,” you lied. Val could tell your mom didn’t believe you, hell she didn’t even know who Lynn was, you never mentioned her. Val stretched out her hand and played along, “It’s nice to meet you, Ms.?” Your mom’s grin made her lips stretch. It was a mask; either to deter Val away from her lies or her disgust. “Please, that makes me feel old. Mom is just fine.” 

Val and your mother chatted on the doorstep. You didn’t miss the flicker of unease that filtered across your girlfriend’s face.

_ You felt sick as you took a seat farthest in the back. People filed in one by one and the seats were beginning to fill. Being surrounded by people, especially in a large abundance, made you uneasy. You felt sick as you sat there. Would your classmates ignore you or try to engage in conversation? Would the professor be dull and boring, or hot headed and ill tempered? A desk sat in the front of the room, in the right corner. It’s proportions were bigger than the student  _ _ desks. Your eyes caught sight from one particular item that stood out on the professor’s desk. A small trans flag was stuck in between a cup holding pencils and pens. Your interest peaked at the sight of it. It was well hidden from the other clutter in the mug, but you were trained to be observant. The door making a nice click startled you. A very tall person stood at the front of the room. Their gray jeans hugged their figure. The green sweater they wore protruded their lithe figure. They were tall, incredibly tall, and their aura had a sense of patience and strength. Their short blonde hair curled at little as it hugged their cheek bones. The most noticeable thing was their eyes; pale blue and bright. _

__

_ “Welcome,” they said, their voice gentle, but stern. “Religious studies is a very broad subject. There will be many religions we will be covering. Debates, projects, and analytical papers are something you should expect in this class.” Their eyes scanned the crowd, “When we are debating, it is going to be respectful and peaceful. There will be consequences if it isn’t.” Their blue gaze settled on you. You swallowed; you felt your face got hot and you broke eye contact. All the hard work in being confident was destroyed. “I am Professor Val. Now, without further ado, let’s go over the syllabus.” _

__

“It was nice meeting you.” The sound of Val’s voice cut through your thoughts. Your mom giggled, “So respectful. I hope you’ll come over for lunch one day. I can’t believe my daughter was trying to hide you from me.” Val just chuckled, “Thank you, maybe one day.” Val shook your mother’s hand and flashed you a smile. “I’ll be in touch, alright?” You just nodded. Val flashed one last smile and got in her car and left.

__   
  


Your mom’s face turned angry once she closed the door. Her eyes were dark with anger and her face became disgusted. The house was dark, except for the kitchen stove light was the only thing giving off light. You looked around for your sister, but Jessica was nowhere in sight. “How dare you lie to me.” I-I?” A stinging sensation and pain flooded to your cheek. Your hand crept up to where she hit you; you couldn’t see with tears blurring your vision. Your cheek swarmed with heat; it felt like an angry wasp had stung you. “Stop lying to me. I stay up all night, worried about my daughter. Do you know how scared I was? I stayed up late, waiting for my daughter to return home. This is how you repay me? Trying to sneak back into the house? With a strange man accompanying you?”

__

“H-he’s Lynn’s cousin.” Your mom’s face twisted up with rage. Her hand twisted your arm and she clutched it so hard you wouldn’t be surprised if bruises formed. “I raised a liar in my own home. Do you think I’m that stupid? You’re just like your father. A liar. A whore. Go to your room, I don’t want to look at you.” You wanted to scream at her, or fight back. But you were scared. You were scared for yourself, but more importantly, scared for your sister’s safety. If she was asleep in her room your mother would drag her out and blame something on Jess to justify it. She wanted a reaction from you, a whimper, some angry words, anything. Your mom wanted to make you angry and use it as an excuse to hurt you more. Swallowing your pride you turned away and left the room.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Lynn hang out at a coffee shop. Plans with Val ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Val: *is dead*
> 
> Me as I watch the trailer for Outlast 3: Red barrels where is she. Where is my mud goblin queen. Give her to me.

You bolted up at the sound of something falling. Your ears were faintly ringing as you listened for any other noises. Nothing followed, so you assumed it was Jess messing with something. The sun peeked through your blinds and kissed your face gently as you sat there. Your cheek throbbed and your head ached with a sharp pain. Groaning, you turned over and checked your phone.  _ 4:42. _ “Shit!” Your phone’s battery flashed a bright red. You scrambled for your charger when you noticed the notifications that went unanswered.

_ Wendy’s: hey babe! busy? _

You snorted when you saw the contact name you gave Lynn. You felt a little guilty as you saw she sent it a couple hours ago. 

_ Nah sorry I crashed last night. Wanna do something :O? _

After shooting a text back you rose up from your bed. You cursed at the sight of your arm. A nice of fingerprints that were bruised had bloomed overnight.  _ Good thing it’s cold out.  _ Your eyes snatched to the sight of your phone lighting up. Lynn replied.

_ Wendy’s: damn! slept late? i’m still free if you wanna grab coffee or somethin! _

_ I could use a pick me up rn ngl chief.  _

_ Wendy’s: sure thing sexy! ill come get you in an hourish. _

Shooting a “thanks” you jumped in the shower. You hissed at the hot water that stung your bruise.  _ ‘There’s no hiding that from Lynn.’  _

  
  


“What happened to your arm,” Lynn asked (more like demanded) once you hopped in the passenger seat of her car. You snickered at the state of her car: fast food bags and random junk scattered throughout it. You grinned at the memory of scrubbing down Lynn’s car when she asked for help before her first date with Eddie. “What do you think?” Out of the corner of your eye Lynn was shaking her head. Her red locks moving with her. “I’m gonna kill that bitch one day, I swear.” You ignored that stung at her words. Lynn was very loveable and sweet, but god forbid someone pisses her off. “It doesn’t hurt that much anymore. It’s better than Jess or Blake getting hurt.” She sighed, “You know you can always crash at my place right?” You just nodded. There wasn’t a way to convince your best friend otherwise. You admired Lynn for her stubbornness and her bravery. Eddie was lucky to have her. “Wanna go to Kiki’s,” Lynn asked as she stopped at a red light. “You know me too well.” “That’s because I love you.” 

Kiki’s was the best coffee shop, hands down. Not only was the coffee the best, but you knew the baristas fairly well. The soft creme and nice toned browns mixed together. There were bean bags and book shelves along with some plants. The bell rang as the both of you entered the shop. Your eyes widened as you saw who was behind the counter. “Hey Mike!” The brunette turned and a smile spread his lips as he saw you. “Hey! What can I get you guys?” Lynn turned to you, “I’ll grab a table.” You nodded and scanned the menu. You didn’t miss Mike’s worried gaz as he saw the harsh bruise on your arm. Shaking him off, you ordered a hot chocolate and a mango smoothie for Lynn. “I didn’t know you started working here,” you said as you started to grab your wallet. “I just started working here, tryna get some money in my account. It’s on the house.” “Thanks,” you replied cheerily. “Where’s Blake?” Your brother was nowhere to be seen inside the shop. It was odd; usually him and Mike were glued together. “He had a DnD thing to get to.” You snorted,” Of course.” 

  
  


Lynn prattled on and on about Eddie as you sat there sipping your drink. You hummed as the rich chocolate flavours hit your tongue. Damn, did you love Kiki’s. “Eddie and I are thinking of moving in together.” You almost choked on your drink. “R-really?” Lynn nodded, “Yea, not sure where though. I might move in with him.” Your heart filled with sadness at her words. Lynn had been your best friend for ages. She was your rock whenever the ocean’s harsh and cold waves threatened to swallow you. Lynn looked so happy, though. Her and Eddie were great together and if Lynn wanted to leave town, then so be it. “I’m happy for you,” you said, smiling. “I’m gonna miss you though.” “Hey,” she said giving you a grin, “Just cause we’ll be a bit far from each other, doesn’t mean you’re not stuck with me.” “How will I ever be free,” you teased. Lynn snorted and shook her head. 

Your eyes drifted to your phone as your screen lit up. There was a message on the screen; it was from an unknown number. Brows furrowed, you grabbed your phone. Oh, you wish you hadn’t as you read the message.

_ Hi angel. _

  
Your cheeks felt warm and you felt immediately shy. _How is it that Val isn’t even here, but she still manages to make me feel all fuzzy?_ Lynn took note of this, “Who’s that?” “U-uh, “ you sputtered, “no one important.” “Girl, don’t even try. Are they cute?” You coughed loudly as you tried to hide your seering cheeks. Lynn snickered, “They are! What’s their name? How’d you meet?” You wanted to sink into your chair as she bombarded you with questions. “H-her name’s Val.” Lynn’s head tilted and her brows sunk as she stared at you quizzically. Then, her hazel eyes bulged at the realization, “YOU MEAN PROFESSOR VAL?!” “Shhhhh!” Your hands flung over as you clamped her mouth shut. You rapidly looked around; no one seemed to notice your best friend’s outburst. “Sorry,” Lynn whisper-shouted as your hands left her mouth. You nodded your head as you looked at your nails. “Hey,” Lynn said gently. You looked at her and you felt relieved once you didn’t see in judgement or disgust in her eyes. “As long as she’s not using you or you’re safe that’s all I care about! Eddie’s a bit older than me anyways.” Your heart 

warmed,” Thanks Lynn. You and Blake are the only ones that know.” “Not even Jess?” You shrugged, “She might suspect something weird, but she’s too young to really understand.” Lynn nodded, a sympathetic smile on her face. “I’m guessing your mom doesn’t know?” You let out a bitter laugh, “She suspects something alright.” You gestured to the bruise on your arm. Lynn’s eyes turned hard and her face bitter. “It’s alright Lynn. Don’t go murdering my mom,” you joked. She just huffed, “It’s hard not to be pissed.” “I’ll be fine. I don’t want my siblings to get hurt either.” Lynn’s fingers drummed the table; a habit she had when she was angry or upset. “You can’t protect them forever y'know.” “I know,” you whispered, “I know.”

You waved goodbye to Mike as you waited outside of Kiki’s. Lynn told you “she had to piss” so you sent a quick text to Val as you huddled into yourself for warmth. 

_ Sorry :((( I’m hanging with my best friend rn. _

Your fingers were numb as you sent the message. They were cold from the winter air. You cursed at yourself for forgetting a jacket. As you typed in Val’s name into your phone, it went off again.

_ Should I wait for you to be free? _

“Always polite.” You didn’t see a head of red hair as you looked around.

_ Nah you’re fine :))) she’s using the bathroom rn and she’s taking forever >:(. _

_ Ah, how lucky I must be. What are you up to? _

You chuckled, “Even her texts are formal.”

_ I finished my hot coca and im waiting outside for Lynn :///. Currently freezing my ass off >:(((.  _

You were bored as you stood there waiting for Lynn and Val to message back. The sun had started to set already and the city was getting more lively. You tried not jump into your phone once it went off again. Seeming desperate would be embarrassing. 

_ Language sweetheart. Wouldn’t want to be reminded again. Go back inside darling, I don’t want you to get a cold. _

What does  _ that  _ mean? You swallowed, heat rushing to your core. Your hands were trembling as you typed back, not just from the cold.

_ She should be done soon! I don’t wanna get in there and then have to leave soon as I step in :((. _

_ f you say so my love. Are you doing anything next week? _

“Well are you?” You jumped, almost dropping your phone in the process. “Lynn,” you screeched. She cackled, “Are you gonna reply?” Your face scrunched up in annoyance, “Fuck off.” Lynn just laughed as the both of you went back to her car. “How long were you there anyway,” you asked as you got in. “Not too long.” The heater kicked on, its warmth tickled your cold cheeks. 

  
  


You were relieved once you got home. The house was empty and silent. It was nearing six, Blake should be home soon. Jessica left a note on the table about going to a friend’s house for the night. You felt terrible being distant with your siblings.  _ ‘They can handle themselves. It’s only a matter of time before we leave.’ _ You pulled out your phone to reply back to Val. 

_ Sorry just got back home. I don’t think so?? I should be free :)) _

Sighing, you sat down on the couch. It wouldn’t hurt to watch something right? You had all the time in the world. Switching on the T.V. you shuffled through the stations hoping to land on something good. You cheered as  _ The Good Place _ popped up.  _ Ping! _

  
  


_ It’s alright Princess. You don’t need to apologize. I was wondering if you would like to spend time together for Christmas? If not, I understand. _

You ignored your thighs clenching together at the pet name she gave you.  _ Princess. _ Shaking your head, you replied:

_ I don’t think I can make it on Christmas eve or Christmas :((( but anytime before or after that will work for me! _

Guilt snatched your heart as the three dots appeared. You anxiously awaited for Val to text back.  _ Hopefully she wouldn’t be too upset. _

_ Ah, I forget Christmas can be busy for people, forgive me. How does the 21st and the 22nd sound for you? _

You felt relief wash over you:

_ It’s okay :))! Uhhh that should work for me does that mean I’ll be staying over? _

Shutting your phone off, you tried to focus on Micheal having an existential crisis. You felt a bit bold for asking outright. Hopefully Val wouldn’t think you were fucking stupid or embarassed at the idea. You jumped as you heard your phone go off.

_ Yes, if that’s fine with you? _

You giggled and sent back a “yes” with several exclamation marks. After the both of you discussed plans after a while you jumped up and squealed. You put your phone next to your ear as you pressed the call button on Lynn’s contact. “Calling me so soon,” she teased once she picked up. “Yea yea,” you huffed, “Lynn I need your help.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
